


One Day In Blaine County, And Already In Trevor's Bed

by Mrs_Trevor_Philips



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Trevor_Philips/pseuds/Mrs_Trevor_Philips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela has been in Blaine County for a couple of hours and a special psychopath as caught her eye.</p><p> </p><p>I don't own Trevor Philips as much as I wish I did I don't. (: Hope you enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From living down in LS, where the people were beautiful and the trees were imported, it was a good time in the year to get away from it all. So here she was, Angela, a good size bag with her clothes, a couple of hats and best of all a good assortment of bathing suits. A vacation was needed, and where else would you take a vacation away from a vacation habitat like Los Santos? Here in the sunny, barren lands of Blaine County. At least two and a half hours away, by bus, from Vinewood.

“Good thing I brought sunscreen.” The brunette mumbled, fixing the hat she had on her head so no sun got in her face as she walked across the dirty road where her iFruit phone was directing her. After about ten minutes walking she was in a trailer park, nothing too special, but hell, it was her neighborhood until she decided to head back to the greenery they called Vinewood. 

The dust she kicked up as she walked up to a small, slightly rusted trailer, it was cute, nothing amazing, but with a sizeable cooler full of beer and a radio, it’d be paradise on earth. Angela looked in the mailbox where the renter said the keys would be that morning when they spoke. And low and behold they were, well one key and a keychain that read ‘Blaine County’ with a hawk wrapping around the words. Rolling her blue eyes she fixed one of the straps on her shoulder and started up the old, creaky steps to her door. Unlocking it a groan escaped her mouth as heat flowed out to greet her. 

“There is no damned way there is no AC in this damned thing.” She huffed, stepping into the tin oven. Setting down her bag by the door she went about opening windows and keeping the door open as she shed some light into the place. There wasn’t much in it, kitchen/living/dining space, it had a table a sofa that could be pulled out for another bed and a counter with a sink and a fridge and a stove. Then closer to the bedroom was a bathroom with a stand up shower and a toilet in it with a small sink between the two. The floors were a cheap linoleum ‘hardwood’ floors, the walls had some pretty cute, chipping, light yellow wallpaper. In the bedroom was a nice full sized bed, nice and clean bedsheets. The walls in the bedroom were a normal white, a little dresser and closet were in it too. 

“Small space with a ton of shit. Sweet.” Angela said, nodding and grabbing her bag from the front door and started to fill out the dresser how she wanted it. Then she set out to put her bathroom things in the bathroom and looked around, nodding. 

“All done there, now to get some food and other stuff for this tin box.” She spoke out loud. Grabbing the key and her wallet and her phone Angela stepped back out into the heat that is home to Sandy Shores. Angela locked the door to the trailer and started to head in the direction she hoped was towards a store. It was a quiet walk, for a couple of minutes before she came across a dirty, old looking red pick up still running. 

“What the hell?” She said quietly to herself as she approached it, that tiny voice in the back of her head told her to turn, put directions into her iFruit and go find a place to get some shitty gas station food. But no, she continued to walk toward it.

“Hello?” She called out. Looking around there were beer bottles on the side of it, on the dashboard of the car and on the seats in the car. 

“What the hell happened here?” Angela questioned softly as she moved to walk alongside the truck, then came the loud noise of someone snoring, loudly, and the smell of alcohol and something dead. The brunette peeked over the side of the bed of the truck and there was a man laying there, beer bottle in his right hand, while his left was on his right shoulder and his face in the crook of his arm. He had thinning hair, a dirty white shirt, dirty sweats and boots on. His shirt was stained with all kinds of things, sweat, was that blood? And probably alcohol.

“Hello?” She called again. But the man didn’t stir at all, he kept sleeping as if he wasn’t out in the middle of nowhere passed out in the back of his truck.

“‘Cuse me.” She said a little louder, pushing against the truck, but it wouldn’t move. Huffing she looked around some more and then went around to the back of the truck. That of course, was open. One of his feet was dangling from the back of the bed. Sighing Angela reached forward slowly and pushed his foot, snoring still continued without a hitch.

“Hey, wake up! You’re outside with your car on.” She explained, shaking his foot a little bit more. A grunt came from him, he moved his foot from her hand and moved so he was away from her, or as far as he thought he could go.

“Ah, fuck off.” He said, the hand with the beer going over his head, as if hiding, but not letting go of the bottle.

“Yeah, I will when I know your drunk ass is somewhere where you won’t be killed or worse.” Angela expressed, folding her arms. 

“Get the fuck up!” She snapped, shaking his leg. 

The man shot up, turning to glare at her with hazel eyes and the look of a crazy psychotic man that seemed to have no problem with killing her and leaving her here for dead. But soon those demented hazel eyes looked her over and a creepy, yet charming? smile appeared on his face. 

“My look at you surgartits, all legs and so much of them to be around me.” He smirked, licking his dry lips when his eyes met her blue ones. Angela made a face and shook her head.

“Please, I think you’re still drunk.” She told him, folding her arms. The man chuckled, getting to his feet and throwing the bottle at his feet, the bottle shattering and beer and glass shooting towards her. 

“For fucks sake.” Angela snapped at him. He winked at her and hopped down from the bed of the truck and got into her personal space. The smell of alcohol was strong, but also was that dead thing smell and gasoline? What the hell was this man? She made a face at the smell, wanting to shrink away from him, but felt if she did that he’d kill her. His hazel eyes stared into her blue ones and he didn’t hide the fact that he looked down at her chest, a grin spread across his scared face before he turned and closed the back of the truck and sauntered around to the drivers seat of truck.

“Well thanks for the wake up call beautiful.” He waved as he got in the truck and turned to look back at her. “Hope I get to see you around, and better yet with less clothes.” He snickered and drove off as if he hadn’t just woken up from probably an alcoholic coma.

Angela didn’t say anything else but mumbled an, “Incredible,” as she watched the truck drive off, swerving dangerously before getting onto a main road, something she had been looking for forever. The brunette shook her head, rubbing her face and started off where she saw the truck and that crazy man drove off towards. 

 

It was an hour when Angela made it back to her tin box of a home. It took her forever to figure out which one was her. So to help her out a little she decided to pop a flip flop of hers into the mailbox, it was a newer pair, ones she wasn’t going to use since she had some of her favorite ones back in her place. She put the food in her freezer and beer, water and tea in the fridge. It was a lot hotter in the trailer, opening the windows hadn’t helped at all. 

Angela decided to grab a nice shower and look for something to do in this town. A cold shower was all she could take and she wasn’t complaining, it helped with the heat, but she knew once she got out of the cold liquid it’d be hot again. So shorts and a tank top it was. The brunette got dressed, grabbed the little speaker she’d gotten for her iFruit phone, and a water and went to sit out in her little yard. She put on her sunscreen and sat out there, listening to music and watching the big blue sky, because there were little to no clouds in it. 

“There you are sexy legs.” A familiar purr came from across from her. Angela groaned, when she got a whiff of alcohol and dead things. Opening her eyes she looked over to where the voice came from. Turning off the music she sat up a little, her feet on the other lawn chair and looked at him.

“Hello, how can I help you?” She asked, wanting to go back to relaxing. Picking up her water from between her legs she took a much needed drink, draining half of the bottle in her first take. Those hazel eyes roamed over her body, as if he were undressing her with his eyes, hell it wasn’t an if it was really happening. 

“Was walking around the neighborhood and heard your noise.” He explained as if that answered everything and made it okay. 

Angela nodded. “Okay, that’s nice, but what can I help you with?” She asked again. 

“First off you can tell me your name beautiful.” He purred, leaning again the small fence that surrounded the front of her ‘yard’.

“Angela.” She answered, wanting to go back to relaxing, but her mind told her that she enjoyed some attention, even from this unblinking, scary looking man before her.

“Mmm, very nice. Think I could spell your name with my tongue up those legs.” He smirked, licking his lips. Then a chuckle came from him as he lifted himself and came over the fence, when he couldn’t just walk a couple of inches to the left and walk in normally.

“Names Trevor, sweettits, Trevor Philips. CEO of an international company.” Trevor told her, towering over her, standing in her sun. Angela just wanted to nod and wave him off. As she was about to say something he picked up her feet from the chair in front of her and sat in it, putting her feet in his lap. His rough, dry hands ran up her calves, causing her to shiver.

“Those are smooth.” The older man said, licking his lips as his eyes moved up her frame again. She could almost feel his hands all over her when he looked at her like that. Hungry. And not for food.

“Since you’re a CEO you must know what’s fun around here.” She said, moving her legs from his lap, trying to make it seem natural. He nodded, rubbing his face with his hand, this was the first time she noticed the word FUCK tattooed across his knuckles, her blue eyes shot down to the other hand that had YOU on it. Ah, very nice.

“Beautiful the sky’s the limit for you. We can do whatever we want here. Go down to the bar and have a drink, or swimming after dark, or drink here. I got some pills that’ll liven up the party.” He grinned, winking at her. 

“It sounds that alcohol is the only thing to do here.” She countered, not saying it was a bad idea, but it would be fun to do something without having to be shit faced. And being shit faced around this man was a little scary.

“Well like I said, I got pills, other kinds of drugs if you’re into that type of thing.” He explained, leaning back in the chair, staring at her, unblinkingly. It was creepy, but as he kept doing it, it felt okay. 

“Getting drunk sounds great.” She shrugged. “Let me go get my key and I’ll put on some real shoes.” Angela got out of her chair and made her way up the stairs, the whole time she felt eyes on her. 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” He said, a slight accent coming through.

“Nice accent.” She chuckled, turning to look at him. That’s when she felt something snap. Trevor tensed and glared at her, death, there was no more hunger in his eyes. Just murder.

“FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU! A man can’t have a slight fucking accent without getting criticized! You fucking bitch.” He exploded right then and there, shooting from his chair and stalking over to her, she was his height now. 

Angela just watched, puzzled, she didn’t remember making fun of it at all. “Wha-” She tried to get out but he kept going. Cursing her to hell and back, and threatening to slit her throat in her sleep and leave her out in the desert for the wildlife to take. Angela reached out and slapped him, hard. Trevor froze and looked at her.

“What the fuck was that for?” He growled, not reaching to hold his cheek.

“Hmm, let’s see it was for you one, calling me a bitch, two threatening to kill me, and three screaming at me. I don’t know who you normally deal with around here, but if you want someone to drink with calm the fuck down and relax. I didn’t make fun of your accent. Fuck.” She told him, counting on her fingers what he had done, shaking her head. When she was done he just looked at her.

Trevor’s mood changed quickly, again. “Fuck I love you! Love a woman that can take charge. Let’s hope you take charge like that when we rut like bears.” He growled, reaching towards her. Angela made a puzzled face and moved away from him, into her trailer.

“First things first, hands to yourself.” She ordered, he stared at her before listening. “For a druggie, you listen very well.” She praised. Trevor couldn’t help but laugh, and laugh hard. Angela didn’t let him say or do anything, she turned and went to put on some sneakers after washing her feet of the dirt she’d gotten on them. When she came out Trevor was pacing in front of her trailer, growling and yelling with his phone to his ear.

“For FUCKS SAKE RON! Why can’t you handle this!” He demanded, his free hand closing around something, but knew it was air. He wanted it to be Ron’s throat. Angela slipped her phone into her back pocket and locked the door to her trailer and stepped down, watching him. Watchin his gant, enjoying the way he walked. He had broad shoulders, that tapered down to a narrow waist. 

“Whatever! Blahblahblah, byebyebye.” He hung up the phone, huffing and rubbing his face with his free hand as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Something wrong sweetits?” Angela asked. Trevor must of forgot where he was because he looked over at her as if she’d just appeared. Then he stalked out of her yard.

“Something’s very wrong, let’s go.” He said over his shoulder. Angela chewed her bottom lip and lightly jogged to catch up with him. 

“Then shouldn’t I stay here?” She asked, point back to her trailer.

“You said you wanted something to do.” He countered. And that he was right, but this something, what was it?

“So what are we doing?” Angela asked as Trevor got into his truck that was on a fence in front of a really rusted, hole infested trailer.

“Gonna go handle some business, is probably really illegal and could end up with some people dead.” He told her, straightforward as he started the vehicle. Chewing her bottom lip Angela didn’t know what she should do. The thought of doing something illegal, made her heart skip a beat, but the thought of someone dying, being killed, made her stomach drop.

“You coming sweetheart?” He asked, reaching over towards the passenger side and pulling something out of the glove box, then cursed. Trevor got out of the car and walked into his trailer, just pushing the door open. 

Angela looked at the truck that sat idle, then at Trevor’s trailer, then back to where hers was, all quiet and not causing as trouble, no murder, no illegal activities. But that small voice in her head was telling her to do it, to go along with him. Something it never did. This was new. If anything she could always run home and never come back here. Or stay here for a good while and have fun. If murdering and whatever else Trevor did was really fun.

“Fuck it.” She sighed, walking around the car and getting in. Just then Trevor walked out of his trailer, boots hitting the bowed cement stairs with a duffle bag in hand, he threw it into the back of the truck and got in himself.

“Glad you could join me.” He smiled at her and backed up and the car went flying down the road, then took a left on the main road fast, causing Angela to slam a little to hard into the door. 

The radio blared some kind of rock, or metal music, she didn’t know, her heart was hammering in her chest and her stomach hadn’t stopped doing somersaults since she got in the car. Trevor had his foot to the floor as they flew down the highway, weaving through traffic, honking his horn and yelling at people and calling some people cunts and fuckfaces. It was kind of cute the way he cursed and damned people. How he got angry and the way his voice got.

Great a couple of hours in knowing this man and you want to jump his bones. Angel thought, shaking her head with a little smile on her face. “Great.” She laughed to herself, rubbing her face.

“What’s great?” He asked, looking at her, completely not looking at the road. The brunette chewed her bottom lip and leaned over to him and pushed his face to look at the road. 

“Just thinking how I might end up dead, or in jail after getting into this truck with you is all.” She told him, which wasn’t a lie. But hell, she wished she said no and waited for later. She could of slept, sleeping sounded amazing right now.

Trevor grinned, his hands were on the wheel, his knuckles were white. “That’s the spirit! It’ll be fun sweetheart! Might end up with some bullet holes, but Uncle Trevor isn’t gonna let you die, promise.” He chuckled, looking over at her. She could tell he was being honest, she trusted that. 

When Trevor stopped the truck they pulled up to an old motel, it didn’t look like anyone but the homeless stood here and called it their own. But that thought was thrown out the window when there was shouting and the older man was out of the truck and grabbed the bag from the bed of the truck.

“Get over here!” He hissed, pulling Angela through the driver’s side door and onto the dirt beside the vehicle. The brunette’s heart was pounding in her ears. Her eyes went wide when she looked over at Trevor who had an assault rifle and was loading it. Now she was way over her head.

“You ever shot anything?” He asked, looking over the truck, then looked at her, getting back down to her level. Angela shook her head, either to his question or to the whole scenario. 

“Alright, so stay here while I handle these inbred shitheads.” He told her, grinning as he kissed the top of her head and lifted up to shoot over the bed of the truck. The sounds of shooting and shouting made her heart pound even more. She felt sick and all kinds of crazy for coming along with this man. Angela brought her knees up to her chest and just stayed huddled there. Trevor had left her side she didn’t know how long ago, but he was gone. And it felt like hours before she heard boots crunch on the rocks and dirt.

She had her eyes shut, with her hands over her ears. It was when someone touched her she screamed, reaching out to punch that person square in the balls. A groan came whomever she hit and she peeked out and looked up at the person. It was Trevor, oh thank god. She thought and stood up, looking around, then her blue eyes settled on him.

“That anyway to say thank you to the person that’s kept you alive?” He chewed out, his teeth clenched as he looked at her, hazel eyes burning with excitement and murder. The brunette shook her head and chewed her bottom lip as she stared at him.

“Sorry, sorry.” She told him, giving him a little smile. The older man nodded, and pushed her into the car. Once she was over onto the passengers’ seat he punched it, the car shot forward and he spun it around in the direction they’d come from. 

Angela looked over at him, now seeing that he was covered in blood and sweat and from the smell of it gasoline again. Then an explosion sounded behind them. She stiffened and turned to see the old motel go up in flames. She looked at the man beside her with wide eyes and then where the motel had stood.

“Listen, I’m just saying if you’re going to kill me, can you do it quick?” She asked, turning, facing him. She felt sick and like she needed to drink her weight in alcohol. Trevor laughed, loudly, shaking his head as he drove.

“Trust me sweetheart, if I wanted you dead, don’t you think you’d be dead by now?” He asked, looking at her, not looking at the road, again. And she couldn’t stop herself from reaching over and turning his head so he could look at the road. 

“I guess that’s true. But shouldn’t we be getting you to a hospital?” She asked, looking to see if any of the blood was his. Trevor waved his hand, lifting his shirt up to feel at his side and hissed as he pulled a bullet out of meat of his right side. Angela made a face and moved as far away as the cab of the truck allowed. 

“What are you?” She whispered, as she watched him hold the bullet out to her with a grin.

“Here, to remember me by if you decide to call the police on me.” He chuckled, dropping the bloodied bullet into her outstretched hands.

“Incredible.” She mumbled, not knowing what to do with it. She reached over and rubbed the blood on his already dirty shirt and decided to pocket the bullet. It made the crazed man beside her chuckle and smile.

“Knew you liked me.” He told her. Angela shook her head.

“Whatever floats your boat surgartits.” She told him. 

“Let’s go get a drink! How about it? We could rob a liquor store and go ape shit.” He said, making a sharp right, causing her to slam into him. Trevor put his arm around her shoulders, baring his teeth down at her. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy his arm around her. She felt safe, but also on the bad end of the sword. She could feel his strength, also she could smell him and that wasn’t the worst part, his blood was seeping onto her own clothes. 

“A bottle of wine sounds amazing right now. And a shower for you, please. I’ll bathe you myself as long as you don’t smell so bad anymore.” She told him bluntly, making a face, but not moving from his grasp. He chuckled.

“It’s my own personal scent thank you.” He snickered. “And tough shit cupcake, my showers broken.” Trevor told her.

“Well tough shit for you Muffin, mine is working perfectly.” Angela laughed, looking up at him. The brunet made a face at her and pulled up to a liquor store. He pulled away and pulled out a handgun from the back of his pants and winked at her.

“I’ll be right back beautiful, don’t miss me too much.” Trevor blew her a kiss and hopped out of the truck as if he hadn’t just been in a gunfight that could of ended his life. When he came out with a box under one arm and the gun in the other hand he grinned at her, throwing the wine in the back and getting in. Trevor spun the car around and headed back to Sandy Shores, he stopped right in front of her trailer and that’s when Angela finally felt boneless, she looked at her trailer and slid out of the truck quickly. 

Trevor was there, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and holding her up while the other arm was around the box of wine. He grinned down at her. “Let’s get pissed beautiful.” He chuckled, walking her up to her door where she opened it and they walked in. 

“Go take a shower and I’ll get started on getting shit faced.” She smiled, opening the box and pulled out some wine, opening it and downing a lot of it. Angela sighed at the feel. Trevor watched her, smirking.

“How about you come shower with me?” He smirked, walking over and sat down on the sofa beside her, close enough for her to feel the warmth coming from his body. Trevor reached and grabbed the bottle from her and guzzled a little bit more than she did and wiped his mouth as he stared at her. Angela couldn’t help but look him over when he asked that, chewing on her bottom lip as his rough fingers took the bottle from her. 

“You ask it so sweetly, even though about forty minutes earlier you were putting an end to some, how’d you put it? ‘Inbred Shitheads.’” She told him, leaning towards him with a little smile of her own. The older man chuckled, licking his dry lips as he leaned towards her, getting into her personal space. 

“And what’s wrong with that? Come wash away some blood, that’ll get you going.” He chuckled, grabbing her chin, she could feel the rough skin on her soft skin. Her heart was hammering in her chest again, pounding in her ears. Just as hard as she wished he’d take her right now already! For fucks sake. 

“You gonna fool around with the foreplay? Because I’ve noticed all day it’s been foreplay.” She told him, staring into those hazel eyes. She was already fidgeting in her seat in beside him. Trevor chuckled, then it was a crushing of lips, teeth and his tongue forcing it’s way into her mouth and hell, if it was anyone else she would of bitten his tongue and kicked him out. But hell was it something she’d been wanting since she found him passed out earlier today. 

Soon the bottle of wine was forgotten and she was already on her back with him over her. Trevor kissed and sucked along her jaw and neck, making sure to leave marks long after he was done with her. His large hands went up under her shirt, causing her to shudder and arch again him with a soft groan. Angela sat up a little and tugged it off, it wasn’t needed anymore anyway, neither were the rest of her clothes, but she’d done her part he can get rid of everything else. He growled as his eyes looked at her chest, hands moving to cup and squeeze them as he pressed his face in between them. 

Angela hooked a leg around him and pulled him closer, their hips finally meeting and she could see he was already ready to go. Grinding her hips up against his, earned a buck of his hips and a groan from him against her breasts. She chuckled and did it again and earned a growl and a stare from him as he sat up and got rid of her bra and started to drag that silver tongue along her skin. The brunette sighed happily and ran her hands along his broad shoulders and dragged his shirt up, causing his mouth to leave her torso so she could pull the shirt off and let it fall beside the sofa. 

Once it was off his mouth was back on her, nipping here, sucking there, hands gripping her hips so she couldn’t move hers anymore against his. It made her smile a little. All the while her hands moved along his shoulders and into his hair at the back of his head, what was left of his hair. His left hand moved down to open her jean shorts and pushed those down along with her underwear, he pulled away from her and helped her out of them. She watched as he looked her over, he was hungry and wanted to, as he put it earlier, ‘rut like bears’. Angela laughed as she remembered, it made him look at her with a grin. She reached to grab his face and pull her down to him. He grabbed her hands and put them over her head, pinning her there as he put his face close to hers.

“What’s so funny cupcake?” He asked, kissing and nipping at her neck. Angela had to think hard at his question, with him doing that and his other hand moving between her legs made her lose her train of thought.

“W-what?” She asked, licking her lips. 

“What are you laughing at?” He questioned her again as his middle and index fingers found that precious little nub that caused her hips to jerk towards his hand for more. A quiet moan came from her as she looked up at him now, chewing her bottom lip as he circled her clit with slow small circles. Her hands flexed in a way where she wanted to claw at him, wanting so much more than what he was giving her.

“I was thinking about w-what you said earlier, now pleaase more.” She groaned, moving her hips against his hand. 

“What did I say earlier?” A dark brow rose as he watched her with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
“That you wanted to rut like bears.” She groaned a little annoyed. Trevor laughed and nodded.

“Sounds so sexy when you say it.” Trevor growled, bending to kiss her roughly as he added more pressure with his fingers. Angela gasped in the kiss, her hips lifting wanting that friction, but so much more. The man then pulled away and his mouth went down her body, just as one finger slipped into her, earning a groan and a nod. He let go of her hands and her nails were already digging into his shoulders. 

Trevor used his free hand to push her legs open, one over his shoulder and the other out to the side. He looked up at her, watching her face as he kissed along her thigh. Her blue eyes shot down to him, licking her lips as she watched him down there. All this foreplay needed to be ended, but god she couldn’t bring herself to stop him right now. Trevor winked at her and soon he was sucking her clit and using that tongue for something better than talking. 

“Oh god yes.” Angela gasped, nails sinking deeper into his shoulder. He growled as his finger and tongue went to work. She tried to stay quiet but Trevor seemed to know what he was doing and once a second finger followed the first she knew she’d be cumming soon. 

“God don’t stop.” She told him, moaning and moving up against his hand and mouth. Trevor stared up and watched her as he brought her to climax, she arched, squeezing her eyes shut. He pulled away after licking the last tremors from her, sitting up and pulling his fingers out of her he licked his lips and watched her. 

“I gotta say, you’re better at that then talking.” She laughed, breathlessly, laying there bonelessly.

“Haha.” He rolled his eyes and sucked his fingers clean. Trevor got off the couch and unbuckled his belt, the sound of the buckle made her stomach knot and jump. He opened his jeans and let them fall around his ankles, kicking his boots off he stepped out of them and stood there in his underwear.

“Want help with those big boy?” She asked, her blue eyes going over his frame, he had a bullet hole in his side, bruises everywhere else and soon to be scratches. Trevor smirked at her and pulled his underwear down and crawled towards her. He was average, but he was thick and that she couldn’t help but lick her lips at that.

Angela sat up, chewing her bottom lip as she watched him. He grabbed her ankles and yanked her towards him until they were already pressed together. She looked up at him with a little chuckle.

“This is what I’ve been waiting for.” He purred, running his rough hands down the backs of her calves and thighs as he pressed himself against her, grinding his hips against her wet warmth. He groaned and kissed her roughly as he entered her in one thrust. Angela gasped, her arms and legs going around him, pulling him closer, she wanted to be a part of him. She dug the heels of her feet in the small of his back. Her hands roamed his back, feeling old scars and his muscles under her fingers. It caused her to groan softly as he slowly rolled his hips against her. 

“My god you’re tight cupcake.” He growled against her ear as he sucked the lobe and set a slow yet rough rhythm. Angela kept her face in his neck, her moans and gasps sounding against this skin, while her nails marked him. Trevor’s hands moved along her sides and then down to her thighs and calves, then up to cup her ass as he drove into her, harder than before and faster. Angela was overwhelmed by all of it, she was on fire wherever he touched. She moaned, tightening around him each time he slammed into him, causing him to growl.

“I love you, I love you, I fucking love you.” Trevor groaned as his thrusts got more erratic and sloppy. Angela moaned, lifting her hips to meet him however she could. He reached down between them and rubbed her clit in fast circles. She came hard, raking her nails up his back. Trevor groaned, pulling out of her, still rubbing her clit to squeeze each ring of pleasure from her. His free hand wrapped around his cock and he released on her stomach with a grunt and a string of curses and I love yous to her. 

Angela looked up at him as he came, watching his face. When he was done he collapsed on top of her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face in her neck, almost like a cat. It made her chuckle as she smoothed the hair at the back of his head as they laid there.

“So how about that shower?” He asked, chuckling as he looked up at her. 

“I’m sure that can wait until morning.” Angela told him. Trevor nodded, closing his eyes as they laid there. Sleep took Angela quickly, Trevor listened to her sleep before he followed.


	2. Day Two: Vacation Up In Sandy Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela hadn't signed up for this. What the actual fuck?!

Day Two

Angela woke up, sweaty, sticky and with something attached to her. She groaned as she tried to get up, but the force that was clinging to her didn’t allow that. Looking down she saw thinning hair, broad shoulders and a back that’s seen better days. Then she remembered what happened, they hadn’t drank that much at all, not even a whole bottle of wine. Sighing she laid there and just traced the dotted line of the tattoo on the back of his neck, before tracing each scratch she’d created the night before. 

She looked around to try and determine what time it was, with how hot it was regardless of a warm body around hers it was really hot. Seeing the light coming in through her windows she could assume it was a little before noon. 

“God.” She whined softly, looking down at Trevor. They hadn’t gotten shit faced so she could wake him up easily right? Angela tried, shaking his shoulder. “Trevor, come on, wake up.” She shook his shoulders.

“Come on beautiful, let me sleep in a little longer.” He groaned, stretching and looking at her with a little smirk on his face. 

“You can do that, I just need a shower, it’s so damn hot.” She explained to him, brushing her fingers through her hair, some of it sticking to the sides of her neck and her forehead.

“Got room enough for two?” He smirked, kissing along her sweaty chest and then her shoulders. It made her make a face, she was sweaty, why is he still touching her? 

“Let’s hope so.” She chuckled, letting her fingers run through the hair at the back of his head. He leaned against her hand and nodded before he got off of her and stood, stretching in his birthday suit. His bones popped and he groaned, rubbing his face.

Angela sat up stretching and yawned. “We have so much wine left over.” She chuckled, looking at the box filled with at least eight other bottles. Trevor laughed.

“We’ll have some more fun tonight, promise.” He winked at her. She looked him over, all 6’3, wide shoulders, amazing body, and dirty different colored socks. He was the poster child of ‘I don’t give a fuck’ living. She chuckled, leaning her chin on her knuckles.

“I’ll go get the shower ready.” She told him, standing and walking towards the tiny bathroom, on second thought she didn’t think even she could be in here by herself without knocking something into the toilet or the shower. But with the massive bear she had in the living/kitchen/dining room would even fit in here. Trevor never kept his eyes off her as she moved a couple of feet to the left. Hazel eyes putting to memory her naked form.

“So here’s the deal, you’re a big fucking dude and I don’t think you’re gonna fit.” She told him as she turned the shower on and peeked out the ‘room’ and looked at him.

“I like a girl who’s honest. But as you saw last night I fit pretty good.” He gave her this hungry grin that told her, he’d show her again just how well he fit. She couldn’t help the blush that came to her face at his words.

“Incredible.” She mumbled, shaking her head and looking down at the floor, then back up at him. “I’m not talking about your dick Trevor. I’m talking about your body in the shower, the ‘bathroom’ is already small as is and I doubt we’ll both fit comfortably.” She explained. 

“Well I could always carry you, wrap those mile long legs around me and we can definitely have some fun cupcake.” He smirked, winking at her as he walked towards her, stepping on his socks to get them off. Around him she felt tiny, he was only a couple of inches taller, but she felt small.

“I just want to take a shower Trev. Sex was the last thing on my mind.” She told him, folding her arms. He stared down at her chest with a smile.

“Keyword beautiful, was. So we’re having sex in the shower.” He told her, stalking into the bathroom, forcing her into the shower under the cold spray. It felt amazing the cold water on her skin. What she wouldn’t do for a hot shower, but this is the next best thing. She turned so her back was to the older man who squeezed in, it wasn’t tight in the shower, but he was noticeably there behind her. Then his hands appeared on her waist pulling her back against him and a hard-on he got in the past five seconds.

“You were being serious.” She said, looking up at him. He nodded, bending to nip and suck along her neck and shoulder, sinking teeth into tender bruises he’d just given her hours before. He seemed keen on making them last for as long as he was around her.

“As serious as a drug deal in this town.” He mumbled against her skin, hand reaching around to slip between her legs. Angela couldn’t complain, he kept making her cum like that and she’d stay here forever. But she knew she wouldn’t stay just for the climaxes, he was a pretty interesting psychopath. 

It happened a little quick this time, his fingers worked her clit once again, in the best way as if he’s done it a thousand times. Then she was bent over a little, hands on the wall of the shower as he slowly slid inside her, a groan coming from him, rumbling through him. Angela moaned softly, pressing back against him and couldn’t help from bucking into his hand and then back against him.

“Fuck that’s nice.” He purred, bending to kiss along her shoulders before his hands took residence on them. Trevor began to thrust into her, same as last night, slow, but hard, he used her shoulders to slam her back against him. Angela gasped, using her hands on the wall to move her back more, hoping it helped. 

“You have no idea.” She panted, looking down at the showers floor, watching the dirt from the both of them go down the drain as Trevor pounded into her from behind. His hands moved down to her hips, he pushed her up against the wall, lifting one of her legs and thrusting into her. 

“Holy shit.” Angela gasped, pressing back against him. She was sandwiched between Trevor and the wall. He growled as she squeezed him from the new position. He didn’t waste anytime, he forgot about slow and made sure to make her feel like the wall always needed to be there if she took a shower. The older man had her hip almost in a death grip as he moved against her fast and hard.

“Oh fuck, yes.” She moaned, biting her bottom lip and put her hot face against the cold wall. Trevor was kissing along her back when the annoying shrill of a ringtone sounded. He growled, ignoring it as he continued with his ‘mission’. The phone kept ringing and Angela was so close to the tipping edge.

“Don’t you fucking dare stop now.” She threatened, reaching around and digging her nails into his hips. Trevor groaned softly and did as he was told. He wasn’t about to piss her off because Ron or Wade couldn’t wipe their own asses and get out of a situation. 

As the phone went quiet for a couple of seconds it rang again and that’s when she broke, a choked moan came from her as she pressed her hips back against him, her nails causing him more damage. Angela moaned, grinding back against him as she came on him again. 

“Fuck.” Trevor grunted, keeping his face in the back of her neck as he pulled out and finished on her back. “My god you are beautiful when you cum.” He purred, nuzzling her shoulder and her shoulder blade. 

“I’ll be right back.” He told her, placing a kiss to her shoulder and turned to go answer his phone, slipping and almost falling, he caught himself on the toilet and chuckled. “M’fine.” He said as he righted himself and went to look for his pants. Angela shook her head and just stood there for a little, she didn’t think if she moved she could stay standing. Her legs felt like jello and she just wanted to be laying curled up with that man right now. 

She grabbed her body wash and soaped up, using her nails to get rid of that layer of dirt and sweat and whatever else Trevor had leaked on her. She hummed and let the water fall on her in cold waves. Angela could hear Trevor yelling, cursing whoever was on the other side of the phone. She couldn’t help but laugh as she washed her body. She started to wash her hair when she felt Trevor come back. 

“Sorry, had to deal with some shit.” He told her, moving so his hands went up her back to her shoulders.

“It’s fine, I knew you’d be busy. I mean being the CEO of TP Enterprises must be a big thing.” She teased him. He chuckled, watching her as she washed her hair.

“Always busy. And since I know you’d piss yourself in the face of some fun I’ll handle this alone.” He told her. Angela turned to look at him, letting the shampoo wash out of her hair as she looked at him.

“I apologize that I’m not some crazed, drug fueled man that lives out in the middle of nowhere that gets off on killing.” She told him, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back. Trevor couldn’t help but groan softly as he looked at her neck, covered in bruises, along with her chest, and down to her hips where his handprints were starting to show.

“Don’t worry we’ll get you fixed sooner or later.” He purred, waiting until all the soap was gone before bending to kiss along her throat and let his hands run along her sides.

“I’m not shooting a gun, or taking a life.” She told him.

“That’s what I said when I told myself that.” He laughed against her throat and pulled away. “You gonna wash me beautiful? It’s been awhile, I need to be shown how to do this.” Trevor grinned at her. She chuckled, shaking her head and grabbed the body wash and soaped up her hands before moving them along his torso, using her nails to get rid of the layers of dirt, blood, sweat and sand. When she was done with him he has a normal skin tone that wasn’t ‘brushed’ up with blood. 

“And it would of been nice to know what I was getting into. I might of prepared myself you know.” She told him as she let him get under the spray of the water. “It would of helped a little.” She explained, knowing it wouldn’t have, but wanting to sound a little tough. Trevor laughed, knowing she was bullshitting.

“Sweetheart you’re nothing like me, I don’t think you can hurt a fly. It’s fine. That’s okay by me. Just keep being sexy and you’ve already caught up to my skills.” He told her, smirking and bent to kiss her softly. It was a surprise, it was kind of sad that he kissed her like a normal human being. But also heart warming too.

“Whatever.” She said, folding her arms. Angela reached around him and turned off the water. She grabbed for a towel and wrapped it around herself and handed him the other towel. She walked out and looked at the mess that was on her floor, groaning softly she went into her bedroom, not wanting to look at it anymore. Trevor followed behind her, laying out on her bed, still wet from the shower. But that didn’t stop him from taking up most of it.

Angela looked at him and rolled her eyes before getting out some clothes. She dried herself off and let the towel fall as she got dressed. She found the trail of bruises on her body. “Are you determined to mark me?” She chuckled, looking at him as she pulled on her tank top and looked at him. She had on a light pair of jean shorts and a light yellow tank top. 

“I am.” He told her, grinning. “Well, I’m gonna be heading out, have to drop off some things and won’t be back until later.” Trevor told her. When he said that her stomach dropped. She was gonna be alone for the rest of the day? No. Angela chewed her bottom lip as she got her deodorant and didn’t look at him. With him gone the small trailer would feel huge, but she had a mess to clean, so she could keep busy.

“Can I ask what that means? Are you dropping off bullets into the foreheads of more hicks?” She asked, turning to face him, he was standing behind her now. 

“Could be, but first off I’m gonna be flying to deliver some of my merchandize.” He told her, watching her with those unblinking hazel eyes.

“You can fly a plane?” She asked, looking up at him. That was surprising, and made him all the more sexy.

“Oh yeah I can.” He chuckled. “Want to come along for this too?” Trevor beamed looking at her. Angela chewed her bottom lip. Her place was a mess, but it’d be a mess when Trevor came back, if he came back. This was a good way to see that he did infact come back. Or she could be killed. Hell, once she stopped shitting herself yesterday she enjoyed the adrenaline raced through her.

“Sounds like fun.” She chuckled, leaning towards him. “But, I want to help, when do you have to have this dropped off?” She asked. 

Trevor thought. “Not for a couple of hours. Why you want to use your bed this time?” He smirked, walking towards her, making her back into the dresser. Angela laughed.

“You need to learn to keep it in your pants man. I’m talking about, if shit goes crazy, teach me how to shoot a gun.” She explained, playing with her fingers now, avoiding his hazel eyes. 

“But I clearly remember you saying that you didn’t want, or that you’d never shoot a gun.” He told her, bending to bury his face against her throat again. She couldn’t help but put her arms around him, letting her hands move along his shoulders.

“Yeah well, too fucking bad big boy. You’re teaching me to shoot or I will hold you at knife point until you do.” She told him, an empty threat, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Fuck I love you. Always sexy when you demand and order me around.” He growled, pulling away. “But alright, I’ll go get dressed, meet me over at my place in five.” Trevor told her, pulling away from her. She watched him leave, he grabbed his clothes up from the floor and his phone and left the towel on the couch and just walked out, naked, completely and utterly naked. 

“Incredible.” She said as she didn’t try to stop him or watch him walk across the park. Angela shook her head and put the wine in the fridge and put the box in front of her trailer and put her clothes in a pile that would be her dirty clothes. Putting on her shoes and sunscreen she went to Trevor’s finding him there with his truck and that duffle bag and completely clothed.

“Already which would you like to shoot?” He asked, holding up an assault rifle, and a grenade launcher. Why the hell does he had a grenade launcher?! 

“Um something small, please. I don’t want a tank in my hands.” She told him, keeping a good distance from him and the truck and all those weapons.

“Handgun it is.” He beamed, pulling that out from behind him, it was probably in his pants. “Alright, come here.” He hopped down from the truck and held it out to her. Angela chewed her bottom lip as she walked towards him, it looked like a plaything, like it could turn out to be a water gun, but as she held out her hand and he set it down it was heavy. Not overly heavy, but it had a good weight to it. It was old, had his name scratched into the grip, it had little nicks in it along the barrel.

“Oh god.” Angela said quietly, starting to panic that she was holding it. Trevor watched her and took it back. She sighed, rubbing her face and nodded. “Okay, okay, just unload it please and I’ll just hold it.” She told him, looking up at him. The brunet nodded and did something to it and out came a stick filled with bullets from the butt of the gun. 

“Just relax, I’m here. Nothing is gonna happen.” He told her softly, handing her the gun again, it was empty now, a little lighter. She held it like she saw him hold it when he robbed the liquor store last night. Angela took a deep breath and looked at her hands around the gun. Trevor was behind her, putting his arms around her so his hands were on top of hers. 

“See, nothing wrong, now pull the trigger.” He told her, lightly tapping the finger closer to the trigger. She nodded, holding her breath and pulling it, a click sounded, which made her heart skip a beat. Nothing happened, it was empty, she knew that, but it was nerve-racking. 

“Now I’m gonna put the magazine in and you’re gonna shoot that shitty looking tree over there okay?” He told her, pointing to a tree across the way from him, it was dead and will never be anything else ever again, the roots and bottom were covered in garbage and old tires? 

Angela nodded, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down as he slid the magazine back in and all of a sudden the gun felt like a thousand pounds. But Trevor’s hands never left hers, he never pulled away and his lips were at her ear the whole time. He engulfed her as they stood there.

“You don’t even have to hit the tree, just pull the trigger.” He told her softly, calmly, which was weird coming from this psychopath. Angela nodded, leaning back against him. “Deep breath then pop.” He chuckled softly, kissing just under her ear.

The brunette chewed her bottom lip and took in a breath and pulled the trigger, the gun jerked in their hands, not a lot, but it made her heart skip a beat and off went a bang that seemed to come after to her when she shot it. Adrenaline was quick to overpower her blood as they stood there.

“There ya go.” He praised, kissing the back of her head. “Now do it without me holding your hands.” Trevor told her. She was about to protest, but he shut her up with a hand over her mouth. “Calm down, I’m still here.” He put his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder. Angela nodded, taking another deep breath. 

“Keep your eyes open.” He told her. She hadn’t noticed she was squeezing them shut until she opened them. Fuck. Another breath and she shot the gun, this time the pop of it coming first and the jerk of the bullet leaving the barrel. Trevor laughed and patted her shoulder.

“There ya go, now you’re ready to take out some people.” He told her.

“No I’m not! I almost just shit myself!” She told him, spinning on him, when she turned to him, Trevor picked the gun from her hands which she gladly let her and let her arms fall to her sides. He chuckled, waving his hand at her as he slipped the gun back into the back of his pants.

“You’re fine. I trust you to watch my back.” He told her, looking over at her. “Now let’s go, it’s time you met Ron and Wade.” Trevor got into the truck and spun it around so she could get in without really walking anywhere. Angela chewed her bottom lip and got in without a second thought.

“Alright.” He smiled at her and off the went, turning left on the main road and headed down fast. They arrived at Sandy Shores Airfield, where a chopper stood over to the left, with TPEnterprises spray painted along the tail of it, while a plane was in the garage. Two men stood over by the garage. An older man, with a weird hat, shorts, a knee brace and a red sweater over a tank top and sandals stood there, fidgeting and pacing. Another, a sweet looking man with short dreads looked up and smiled as he saw Trevor. Angela and Trevor got out of the truck and walked towards them.

“Hi Trevor.” The man with the dreads beamed at him, then he looked over at Angela with another warming smile. “Who’s your pretty friend?” He asked.

“Wade leave her alone, she doesn’t want to deal with you.” Trevor snapped at him. Wade nodded, looking down at the floor. Angela frowned, punching Trevor in the side and walking towards Wade.

“I’m Angela, nice to meet you Wade.” She told him softly, holding her hand out to him. Wade looked up at her, smiling, but that smile fell when he looked at Trevor over her shoulder.

“Trevor’s right, you don’t want nothing to do with me.” He said softly.

“Last time I checked Trevor wasn’t my father. Promise, you won’t get in trouble for talking to me.” She told him, giving him a small smile. Wade nodded, returning the smile. 

“Trevor, anyw-” The other man tried to speak but was cut off with Trevor yelling at him.

“For FUCKSAKES RON! Greet the little lady! Don’t be a rude shit.” He snapped at the other man. Ron jumped and back away from Trevor and looked over at Angela, giving her a forced smile and waved at her. She returned it and looked at Trevor.

“You sir have a quick temper. Must be all the drugs and alcohol.” She said gesturing to all of him and shaking her head. “You need to calm the fuck down.” Angela ordered. The air around them seemed to change to a one of fear and tense. She looked back at Ron and Wade who had moved away a little more. Looking back at Trevor that just looked at her with a smirk. 

“And you should mind your own fucking business.” He told her with a chuckle, it sounded like a threat, but he didn’t lunge at her or scream. 

“Now you were saying Ron.” The brunet said turning his unblinking glare on Ron. Angela shook her head and turned and walked over to Wade. 

“Hey wanna show me around the place?” She asked him. Wade looked up at her and nodded, showing her around as Ron and Trevor talked. He showed her the plane inside the garage and then over to the chopper where he showed her the inside. It was pretty nice, probably stolen, but hey who was she to complain, she hadn’t turned him in yet.

“Wade! Wade! Get the fuck over here!” Trevor called. 

“Coming Trevor!” He called back and apologized to Angela and went over to Trevor and spoke to him. She sat in the pilot's seat and pretended she was flying. 

“Alright, you ready to get going surgartits?” Trevor’s voice came from beside her and she jumped, turning to gaze at him. 

“Are we going in this?” She asked, not moving from the seat. Trevor nodded.

“You, Ron and Wade are going in the chopper, I’m taking the plane. You guys will be my back up. If shit goes south Ron will explain to you what to do.” He explained to her. She looked at him with a frown, already her mind was wanting to go with him or go back to her place and wait. But she stood and nodded.

“But it won’t go south will it?” She asked, naive, but wanting to know. Trevor gave her a grin.

“Probably, but it’s not fun to know the future now is it?” He told her with a chuckle. “You’ll be save.” Trevor promised her. She reached forward and yanked him to her, she looked up at him. 

“We better make it out of this.” She ordered, grabbing his face and pulling him into a rough ‘I’m going to fucking kill you if you die’ kiss. Trevor growled, pressing closer to her, taking over the kiss, his fingers going through her hair to hold her closer as he claimed her mouth. Angela pulled away, licking her kiss swollen lips and looked at him, his hazel eyes were wild and hungry. 

“I could fuck you right here before we go.” He told her, more of a suggestion. Angela couldn’t help but laugh and shook her head.

“If the world goes to shit, is that all you’re gonna be thinking about?” She asked, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Trevor grinned at her and bent to kiss the bruises along her neck.

“Maybe.” He told her, laughing. “Come on, we’ll come out alive, a couple of holes in us, but we’ll be good.” Trevor told her and helped her down so she could sit in the back of the chopper.

Angela nodded, pushing fingers through her hair and watched as he walked over to Wade and Ron, telling them them the plan and heading to the plane. The other two men walked over to the chopper. Ron got into the pilots seat and Wade walked over to Angela and smiled at her while he strapped her in. She looked at him nervously and nodded, giving him a forced smile. Everyone got comfortable and Ron waited until Trevor set out and was off the ground before the chopper took off.

Trevor explained everything again. “Alright listen, this is some big shit. I’m talking about stealing some high quality shit that could be used for us. Ron is gonna be flying, Angela you’ll be on gun duty with Wade. Just try not to hit me and we should be fine.” He’d said her name for the first time and it made her shiver and smile a little. The way he said her name was the sexiest thing she’d ever heard. “I’m about to land, Angela pick off some of the people up on the roof, I’ll go in on foot and let’s see how this goes. Wade get the people on the ground. Clear a way for me.” His voice came through and then it was silent. The plane went down and he parked it a little far from where they needed to be.

They were over in a field, it was green, a farm to the right and a mountain a little further right. There was a barn and a garage over to the left of the barn and then a house. They all seemed pretty normal, but if they got a tip that there was going to be something going on here, she had no reason to question them.

Ron’s voice came through to her. “Angela, pick up that gun under the blanket and aim over the highest places on the buildings. It has a silencer so it will go unnoticed if you miss a couple of times.” He explained to her. She nodded, chewing her bottom lip and picked it up. It was huge. It looked like military grade weaponry. Ron explained to her how to shoot it, the scope and how it worked overall. 

She nodded and looked through the scope and looked over the barn there was one guy, she took a deep breath and tried to sit as still as she could and then took him out. When he dropped she didn’t know how she felt, but the sudden urge to throw up everything that was in her stomach seemed like the first thing. “Okay, okay, calm down, finish then freak out and cry and whatever.” She whispered to herself as she took out the guys she needed. Then it was Wade that finished everyone on the ground so Trevor could get in close. 

Angela sat back there shaking, feeling sick and wanting to curl up and die at the thought that she’d killed someone, let alone four to six people. Just thinking about it made the wine and whatever she’d eaten last night come up. She covered her mouth and looked around for something to throw up in, but all that was there was the open door of the chopper. The brunette let her stomach contents go, clinging to the bar there as she leaned over and just let loose. Wiping her mouth and closing her eyes she continued to grip the bar by the door and just tried to think of something else. 

When she opened her eyes it was to Trevor shaking her shoulder. Her blue eyes looked at him and all of a sudden she felt rage, hate for him and just wanting to hurt him. So her arm shot out and she punched him as hard as she could, throwing her shoulder into it, something cracked and to her amazement it wasn’t his nose. With the adrenaline outnumbering her blood she didn’t feel it until she saw the blood coming from Trevor’s nose. Looking at her hand and trying to close it into a fist she hissed and left it open, not knowing what to do. All she did do was look at Wade and had him take her out of the seat. 

She was free of the chopper and snapped at Ron and pointed to an old dune buggy that sat beside Trevor’s truck. “Hospital now.” She ordered him.

“I don’t know who you’re talking to like that sweetheart.” Ron told her, folding his arms. Angela looked at him with a rose brow and stalked over to him. Wade caught her arms and kept her back. 

“Ron listen to her, she doesn’t seem like she’s beyond killing you right now. Go.” Trevor said, looking at Angela with his shirt held up to his nose as he waited for the blood to stop. Ron looked at Trevor and nodded, getting in the car and Angela got in the passengers seat. She thanked Wade and gave him a little smile and continued to ignore Trevor. 

Ron drove her to the hospital and she stood there, telling him to leave, that she’ll walk back. When he left she got her hand looked at and wrapped up so it could heal correctly. She was at the hospital for hours. When she was able to be let go Angela walked home, it was dark and she could hear the coyotes and crickets making sweet soft noise for her on her way home.


	3. Day Three: Virgin Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never wanted this, but she can't really be angry at him can she? Shit goes a little crazy with Angela and Trevor.

Day 3

Walking home gave Angela time to think, time to stop herself from shaking and time to calm down. But her mind kept racing, she can’t be mad at Trevor, he’d told her everything that could go wrong and what was happening. She can only be mad at herself for letting those hazel fucking eyes make her weak in the knees. 

“For fucks sake! I just wanted a vacation! I turn out to be a murderer.” She mumbled, rubbing her face with her good hand. The other one, the one she used to punch Trevor was in a cast at her side. She was sweaty and hungry, but feeling sick all at the same time and just angry she let this happen. She could of told him no and waited back in her trailer, nothing would of gone wrong, nothing.

As she walked the familiar sound of a truck came up beside her, there was music playing in the car. Channel X to be more precise. She could feel eyes on her, she could feel herself start to break at the thought of getting in a car and not having to walk anymore. Her legs and feet hurt. 

“Angela.” His gruff, soft voice came as the truck came to a stop behind her. She didn’t stop, she kept walking towards where her phone was directing her. “Angela come on, get in the fucking truck. Let me drive you home.” His voice was closer this time. When he cursed he wasn’t angry, wasn’t pissed, it was just the way he spoke. She could hear his boots crunch from the sand and the rocks. 

Chewing her bottom lip Angela stopped, her legs screaming in pain as she stood there, not turning to face him. Then a hand came and squeezed her shoulder, pulling her back against him where he wrapped his arms around her tightly so if she wanted run she couldn’t. She couldn’t help but smile a little at that. Trevor put his face in her hair, breathing her in and just holding her.

“Come on, let’s get you home. I’m sure you’d like a shower.” He said, dropping his arms, but grabbing her bicep so he could drag her. So now she didn’t have a choice, if she tried to run he’d force her into the car. Angela went along and got in the truck, getting up with her opposite hand and closed it with her opposite hand. It was weird, she didn’t like it. Then Trevor got into the truck and he started off towards Sandy Shores.

“I’m not mad at you.” She said after a couple of minutes. The radio was low now, almost off. It was a quiet ride. “I shouldn’t have hit you, shouldn’t of taken it out on Ron or Wade. You told me everything that was going to happen. I had a choice and I went with the one that I knew I’d freak out about.” Angela explained, looking down at her cast hand in her lap.

Trevor didn’t say anything he just drove, he didn’t reach out to touch her or anything. He was quiet, which creeped her out the most. Angela chewed her bottom lip and just sat there, letting her legs turn to jello. 

“Say something, please.” She told him, pushing fingers through her hair with her good hand. 

“What do you want me to fucking say? You punched me last time I was trying to say something. Don’t know if you’ll cut my balls off and feed them to me next time I try.” He chuckled, looking at her. Angela looked up at him, seeing there was a bruise around his nose. She felt horrible. 

“I was nervous and feeling sick from that!” She explained, rubbing her face with her good hand. “At least you got me back for punching you.” She chuckled, holding up her covered hand. Trevor laughed.

“I guess. Did they give you anything for the pain?” He asked. Angela shook her head. He nodded. “I got something for that.” He winked and pulled into the trailer park and parked in front of her place. 

Angela got out of the truck, leaning against it as her calves screamed that she couldn’t walk any further. Sighing she started to walk towards her tin box. Patting her pockets with her other hand. “Can you help me find my keys?” She asked, when she looked up to find Trevor right beside her. 

The older man nodded, reaching to look through her pockets and finding the key in question. “Come on surgartits.” He said, walking in front of her and unlocking the door. She kept up as best she could, her legs hurting so much. Limping up her steps she quickly fell onto the couch and sighed softly, letting her hand hang over the side of it. 

“That’s fucking amazing.” She mumbled, looking over at Trevor that seemed to tower in the small space. “Make yourself comfy, you’re going to be my nurse until this is healed.” She smiled at him. He chuckled and nodded.

“Let’s start on your medicine first.” He grinned searching around in his pants and pulled out some pills, around ten of them. “Alright, we’ll give you about two? And three for daddy.” Angela shook her head at his little nickname for himself. She sat up and opened her mouth to him, sticking out her tongue. 

“Ohh, don’t you look ready for something.” He winked at her and placed the pills on her tongue, then took his, chewing on them. Angela chewed them herself, coughing a little. She gestured to the fridge and Trevor got her a beer, cracking it open for her he himself took a sip then handed it to Angela. 

The brunette took a massive sip, draining it quickly and groaning as she caught her breath. “God, didn’t think I was this thirsty.” She said, licking her lips of the beer. “Can you get a couple more please?” She asked, chuckling as she got comfortable on the couch. Angela sat indian style and watched as Trevor grabbed a couple more beers and came to sit beside her. 

“There you go cupcake.” He said handing her one after opening it. Angela smiled and reached for it as her vision started to act weird. She felt happy and ready to do anything again, she wasn’t tired anymore.

“Oh.” She said, looking around and then at the beer in her hand. “This is…” She didn’t finish as she just drank her beer, sighing softly as she drank. “God never loved beer as much as I do now.” She laughed, wiping her mouth and looked up at Trevor who hadn’t stopped watching her.

“Like that don’t you?” He smirked, watching as she seemed to wake up. She didn’t seem like her hand hurts, or her legs hurt anymore. Angela finished that beer and just dropped the bottle onto the floor and sat back sighed happily.

“That was good.” She nodded. Her hands started to shake a little. “Look I really am sorry about earlier. Didn’t think I could kill someone, really didn’t. But I really don’t like how you think I can just meet you one day and then kill someone for you. I know I did, but for fucks sakes man, your trust in me was too much. And I acted like a complete asshole for hitting you and then talking down to Ron like that.” Angela rambled and rambled, then she started to cry as she thought about how she treated them. She pulled her knees to her chest and just cried. 

Trevor watched, reaching over to pat her on the shoulder, but decided against it. “Hey, hey. Calm down, you’re just overthinking things. Just think about how you had the time of your life before killing those people.” He said watching her. Angela looked at him, wiping the tears from her face and nodded, her mood changing quickly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I did have fun. You’re a lot of fun and a good fuck might I say.” She giggled, pushing her fingers through her hair as she nodded. “Very good.” She chewed her bottom lip. “Not that I’m saying that’s all you’re good for. No, that’s one of your skills. You’re very interesting and attractive and just scary and weird.” Angela rambled some more, nodding as she looked at him and chuckled. “It’s not a bad thing, promise.” She explained.

Trevor watched as she spoke, a grin going across his face at her words. “Well you’re a pretty good fuck too beautiful.” He chuckled. “No offense taken, now shut up and get over here.” He told her, grabbing her face and leaning in towards her to kiss her roughly. 

Angela was gonna start talking when he was done, but when he grabbed her face and kissed her she couldn’t help but giggle and kiss back, moving to straddle his lap, pressing against him. She let him take over the kiss and moaned softly into it, putting both arms around his neck, using her good hand to play with his hair. Trevor’s hands moved along her sides, feeling her shudder against him. His hands roamed the sides of her thighs, up along her sides, under her shirt. They were kissing for a while.

Angela had ended up pushing Trevor down onto his back, straddling him. When they broke from their kiss she looked down at him, chewing on her bottom lip and the biggest smile on her face. Her blue eyes were almost black with how big her pupils, just a small blue circle. Trevor pulled her shirt up over her hand and let it fall to the floor. The brunette shivered and licked her lips as she watched his face, watched as he took in her half naked form. Then his rough hands went and got rid of her bra. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.” He told her, standing and getting off the couch with her in his arms as if she weighed nothing. Angela let him carry her, but she didn’t waste anytime. She kissed and nipped along his neck, just above the tattoo, then on his shoulder and just under his jaw. Trevor sat on the bed with her straddling his lap again and again Angela pushed him back and looked down at him.

“Really like you under me a lot better.” She admitted. Trevor growled at her words, his rough hands moving up her torso to cup her breasts as he sat up and kissed along her skin. Angela sighed happily at his hands and mouth on her. Her fingers traced the ‘cut here’ tattoo slowly, before her hand moved along his chest. A soft growl came from him as her hand continued to head south. 

Angela undid belt and opened his jeans, the man wasn’t anything under them. She licked her lips. “Commando huh?” She purred. Trevor pulled away from her neck and looked at her with a grin. 

“Makes it easier.” He told her, his large hands wandering down to cup her ass and pressed her closer to him. Angela giggled, bending to kiss him roughly and push him back onto the bed.

“Don’t move.” She told him, pulling away and licking her lips. The brunette chuckled, looking at Trevor laying there, sitting up watching her as she used her good hand and opened her shorts and pushed them down along with her underwear. She kicked them away and looked at him, giving him a smile as she bit her bottom lip, looking him over. 

“Now you want to get into the foreplay?” He asked, hungry hazel eyes taking her in. Angela rolled her eyes and waved a hand at him.

“Shut up.” She told him and helped him out of his boots and his jeans. “I may be broken but I’d like to undress you.” She purred, nipping the inside of his thigh as she pushed his pants down and her kicked them off. “I’d like to do a lot more, but like I said, no foreplay.” Angela told him, crawling up his body. 

Trevor groaned softly watching her. His hands were back on her body, one hand going between her legs, two fingers taking position inside her. Angela gasped looking down at him, as her hands pressed down into his hand. Trevor smirked, sitting up and kissing her roughly, wanting to swallow her noises. He made that ‘come here’ motion with his fingers, causing her to groan and her nails sink into the back of his neck as she held his head to her. Angela pulled away from the kiss when she needed air and panted as she looked at him, never breaking eye contact as his thumb was added to the equation, circling her clit in fast small circles. 

“Oh fuck Trev.” She panted, moving her lips as best she could to add to it. Trevor went back to kissing her just as she moaned loudly into his mouth and came on his fingers. “S-shit.” She whined, slowly riding his fingers as his thumb pulled the last rings of pleasure from her orgasm. 

Trevor growled, pulling from the kiss and sucking his fingers clean as he laid back and put his hands on her hips. “Now for the ride of your life princess.” He told her, lifting his lips and rubbing against her. Angela moaned softly, pressing down against him. Soon Trevor was inside of her and watching Angela’s face as he bucked up into her. His blunt nails dug into her hips as he forced her back down on top of him when he pulled back. 

The brunette moaned, riding him as much as she could. Her body was on fire and he felt amazing inside of her. Angela bent to lay on him, that was a good choice. Trevor cupped her ass and he did all the work, holding her in place as he bucked up into her, hard and fast. Her head was spinning at how good this all felt and with the drugs in her system just seemed to double that.

“Fuck yes.” She gasped into his neck, digging her nails into his shoulder. “Fuck don’t stop. D-don’t.” Angela mumbled, kissing and nipping his skin. Then she was cumming, hard. She let out a cry and clung to him as she laid there, cumming. Trevor groaned, feeling her tighten around him. When she was done he gently pushed her off him and quickly finished into a towel he found on the floor. 

“I gotta say again, I love your cum face.” He chuckled, laying back beside her. Trevor pulled her towards him, his other arm going behind his head. Angela chuckled leaning her head against his chest and looked up at him.

“I gotta say, I love your sex noises.” She admitted, laughing. “All the growling and all that.” She nodded, staring at him as she laid there boneless. 

They both laid there, Angela shaking either from the sex or from the drugs, she didn’t know. Trevor listening to her breath and playing with her hair. They were both too wired to even understand that sleep was needed. So for the rest of the night they talked, he asked Angela why she was up here in Sandy Shores.

“Couldn’t you tell? I’m here for a vacation.” She chuckled, eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeating under her ear.

“Vacation? No one comes up here unless they have a price on their head, or they’re up here for good. Vacations aren’t a thing.” He explained, his thumb running along the side of her throat and jaw. She leaned hummed from the contact and shrugged.

“That’s why. I mean I don’t have to be up here because I’m going to be killed or anything. But living in the city is so boring, beautiful, plastic people, the sun and ocean all the fucking time. I needed a change, so why not dead vegetation and sand?” She giggled. “I mean it’s not a cake walk, but I met this crazy psychopathic man that’s good in the sack. He’s going places, got his own company, knows how to handle himself.” Angela listed off everything. 

Trevor laughed. “Yeah? He sounds like a pretty awesome fucking dude.” He said, thumb still working along her throat. “Smart man.” He chuckled. Angela nodded.

“I mean, I’ve only known him a couple of days, he can be unpredictable.” She explained, shrugging. “But a lot of people are boring and don’t have that. So that’s an upside.” She smiled, opening her eyes and looked at him.

They talked for hours and hours. Angela listened to him talk about random and crazy drug deals he’s been in. How back in the day he was into robbing banks and stores and what not, his short but great career in the army. In turn she told him about her job, how she lived, her friends and just how boring it was to go out every other weekend to see her friends get shit faced and have to be the driver in the situation.

“Fuck them. Should have a good time yourself and not have to carry anyone. That shit never helps anyone.” He explained, anger seeping into his voice. “Hate people like that.” He growled. 

“Calm down. This is the second reason I’m up here.” She chuckled. “So they could find their own ride to the clubs.” Angela said looking up at him. She shrugged. “I’ll tell them to shove it where the sun doesn’t shine and put my foot down. Don’t worry.” She waved her hand, going back to closing her eyes and rested against him. 

Trevor shook his head and looked up at the ceiling as they laid there. It was a pretty laid back morning. Until Angela ended up crashing and falling asleep, Trevor chuckled and happily followed.


	4. Butting Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts flying in paradise.

Day ?

It was around eight or nine o’clock at night when Angela woke up, \Trevor curled around her. She wasn’t as sweaty as before. Opening her eyes she looked down at the crazed man she’d slept with and killed for, taken drugs with….God she’s a poster child for healthy relationships huh? He had his face in her chest, arms around her, on his stomach beside her. She chuckled softly, using her good hand to trace the muscles in his shoulder and arm, then played with his hair. He snored loudly and she swore he was drooling on her, but couldn’t bring herself to care and wake him up.

Then her phone started to ring, her phone. Now? This late? What if she was sleeping? It went quiet, then a ping sounded telling her she got a text message, then the phone rang again. Groaning she didn’t want to leave this amazing cocoon they had. Her phone again then stopped and another ping. It was Alex, she was the only one that called like that. Looking down at Trevor who seemed peaceful for the first time since she’s met him. Chewing her bottom lip Angela slowly moved out from under him, pushing a pillow towards him so he could wrap around that. 

Angela got off the bed, watching as Trevor cuddled the pillow and just took up the whole bed even though he was on one side, with his feet hanging off the edge. She chuckled softly and shook her head as she pulled on her underwear and her tank top and went to look for her phone. Just then it rang again. She found it over in the sofa, digging it out she laid on her back as she answered the phone.

“Hello.” She said, putting the phone between her cheek and shoulder. 

“Ange? You’re life? God, I called like a thousand times.” Alex’s voice came through, fast and familiar. 

“I was asleep when you called. I’m just getting up.” She explained, yawning, still wanting to be in that bed with that weird, dirty, crazy and all around pretty awesome man. Angela looked over towards her bedroom, hearing his snoring from there, she couldn’t help but laugh silently. 

“Since when do you sleep all day?” Her friend asked. 

“Since I started to stay up at all hours of the night Ally.” She told her. 

“Anyway so how is it up there? Meet any hicks that have tried to kill you?” Ally laughed.

“Actually, yeah I have. Can’t say you’d enjoy his company, but he’s pretty fucking awesome.” She said, stopping her friends laughing. Angela looked over at her bedroom door again, only to find a very naked Trevor there, leaning against the frame watching her. A smile broke across her face as she called him over with her finger. The brunet grinned walking over to her and crawled onto the couch in between her legs and just settled there. She loved his weight on her.

“You’re being serious aren’t you?” Alex’s voice came through. “Hello? Angela.” 

“Huh? Yeah, I am. You’d try and drag me away from here quick. I’m having fun. Leave it at that Ally.” Angela told her, her hand moving to run along his shoulder, neck and back as best she could. Trevor growled softly, putting the side of his face against her stomach and laid there, eyes closed. 

“Oh my god, is he holding a gun to your head to say that? Angela, are you okay?” Ally whispered into the phone. 

“I’m fine Alex. Promise. I only have a broken hand, but that’s due to me punching him in the face.” She chuckled. Trevor laughed along with her, his hands moving up the sides of her thighs, then going to her back so he was holding onto her. 

“Is he there? Who’s laughing?” Ally was getting a nervous tint to her voice. Angela rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Yes he’s here. And that’s him. Look, I’ll call you later. I’m tired and would like to get some more sleep.” She said, hanging up and not waiting for her to say anything. 

“Who was that your mom?” He asked, his voice rumbled through her as he spoke low. 

“Something like that.” She shook her head, letting her phone drop to the floor beside the couch. “She’s my best friend. She thinks you’re holding me against my will.” Angela laughed.

“But I am. Haven’t you noticed?” He teased, kissing up her stomach, between her clothed breasts, her neck and then her lips. Angela chuckled, putting her arms around him and kissed him back.

“Now I do.” She played along. “Let’s go back to bed. I don’t want to be out of bed for a while.” She whined, nuzzling along his jaw. The older man growled softly and nodded, getting up off the couch with Angela holding onto him with her legs wrapped around him and her arms. Plus his hand on her back holding her to him. Trevor laid her down on her bed and went back to curling around her. 

“That’s nice.” She mumbled, keeping a hand on his shoulder and a pillow under her head as she dozed off. Her phone pinged and she groaned. Trevor moved them around on the bed so she was between him and the wall on the bed. He put his face in her neck this time, one arm around her waist as they slept. 

It was a nice sleep, when they both woke up it was to banging on her door. Angela groaned, turning so she had her back to Trevor. He stirred in his sleep as the banging continued. “For fucks sakes! No one’s here go away!” He called to the door, putting his face in her shoulder.

“Angela! Who is that! Open the door it’s meee.” Alex’s voice came through. It made the brunette stiffen in Trevor’s arms. The older man growled, pulling away from Angela and got out of bed, he stalked towards the door still buck naked. Angela sat up wanting to stop him, but she knew her words wouldn’t be listen to.

“What the fuck do you want?” He growled opening the door, glaring down at the pixie blond that stood in front of the door with a big bag, a sun hat and a sundress on and big sunglasses. Pulling the sunglasses down on her nose, her wide brown eyes looked the man over, then met hazel.

“Did I get the wrong address?” She asked, her voice growing in pitch, she was scared. Angela sighed from her room and pulled on her shorts and walked over, peeking from behind the big man.

“No you didn’t get the wrong address Ally. Come in.” She told the blond as she pushed Trevor out of the way with her body. The older man wrapped an arm around her as he moved out of the way. Alex came in, looking around the small space, a look of disgust coming and going on her face quickly. 

“What do I owe this visit?” Angela asked, leaning back against Trevor. He wrapped his arms around her neck and leaned his chin on her head. It caused her to chuckled a little. 

“Well I was worried about you Ange. You didn’t call when you got here and there was nothing on your Lifeinvader page telling me you made it here safe.” Alex said looking around, trying to find a place to put her bag.

“I’m fine Alex I was getting situated.” She explained. Trevor bent and nipped her ear.

“Situated is an under standment.” He said in her ear with a chuckle. Angela elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to grunt playfully and put his face into her neck this time.

Alex watched them in fear. “So is this the man holding you against your will?” She asked. Trevor came out from behind Angela, all six foot three inches of naked. He was covered in sweat and blood. 

“Why yes I am. Is that a problem?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest. Alex looked at him, taking a step back.

“Trev calm down. She doesn’t mean anything by it. Look go get dressed and grab some beers for the three of us and I’ll talk to Ally okay?” Angela said, kissing his shoulder. He didn’t look away from Ally, that unblinking gaze bore into the girl. Trevor nodded, staring at the girl as he went into Angela’s bedroom and got dressed. Angela gave her a little smile and had Alex put her bag down and led her outside.

“Angela what the fuck?!” Alex snapped once the door to the trailer closed behind them. Angela looked around, covering her eyes from the hot sun.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” She asked, turning to look at her friend.

“That guy is a freak! He’s likely to kill you!” The blond countered, folding her arms. Angela just looked at her, listening to her but not taking anything in.

“Listen, I met him the first day I was here. If I were gonna be killed don’t you think he would of done it by now?” She asked, leaning against the trailer, hissing and moving away from it as the metal stung her arm.

“He could be lulling you into a false sense of security so you can trust him and he’ll kill you” Alex explained.

Angela waved her good hand at her. “Please. Trevor is more of a get it done and not think about it type, promise.” She said. 

“Look what he did to you.” Alex said, grabbing Angela’s wrist holding up the hand that was in a cast.

“He didn’t do that to me. I punched him and his face is a lot harder than I thought it would be.” She explained, snatching her hand away. 

“More like she doesn’t know how to throw a fucking punch and ended up doing that to herself.” Trevor’s voice came from the now open door of the trail. Alex jumped and Angela smiled up at him as he held out a beer to her. 

“Fuck yes.” She hissed reaching for it and taking a sip and nodding. “So good.” She licked her lips.

Alex watched between the two of them. “It’s way too early to be drinking beer. Don’t you have any health shakes Ange? Or water that isn’t tap?” She asked, not looking at Trevor.

“I have bottled water Ally, not the crazy expensive shit they have in the city. Whatever they have up here.” She explained, sipping her beer again. Alex nodded, turning to go into the trailer and glared up at Trevor who grinned at her and moved out of the way. Alex went into the house and Trevor stepped out, coming to sit in one of the yard chairs and patted his lap for Angela to come join him. She chuckled and sat across his lap, he used a hand to hold her on him.

“I’m hungry, we should go get something to eat.” Alex said coming out of the trailer and looking at the two. Angela looked a little pale regardless of all the sun.

Trevor looked over at Alex, that stare that made Angela uneasy her first day there. “Not much places to eat around here, you think you can handle all the grease we use up here?” He asked, watching her. Angela drank her beer looking at Alex as they waited for an answer.

Alex stood there, already feeling sick at the thought. “How about we take a trip down to the city? Grab some real things to eat and come back? My treat I’ll even drive.” She smiled at the two. Trevor made a face and shook his head, Angela thought about it, to be in some AC would be fucking amazing.

“We have to shower first.” She said, stopping Trevor from saying anything. But of course he said something.

“What she means is I’m gonna bend her over and fuck her until she needs me to carry her out.” He grinned, putting an arm around her neck. Trevor bend and put his face in her hair. Alex’s eyes went wide at him being so blunt. Angela chuckled, shaking her head and elbowing him in the side again. 

Alex’s mouth opened and closed as she thought of what to say. “Then I’ll go get gas for like half an hour. I hope that’s long enough.” She said, as if Trevor’s comment didn’t bother her at all. Angela nodded, giving her friend a small apologetic smile. 

“We’ll probably just take a shower you know.” She said, mostly talking to Trevor.

“No, not gonna let that happen.” He said, gently bumping his hips against her hip. Angela shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“You’re like a horny puppy.” She said, pushing fingers through her hair.

“Yeah, but you weren’t complaining last night.” He growled in her neck. Alex blushed.

“Okay, I’m gonna go now. Stop, please.” She said, making a face and walking out of the ‘yard’ and over to her car, a light pink Bravado Buffalo. Trevor chuckled and watched as she left the trailer park.

“This is your best friend?” He asked, shaking his head as he went back into the trailer, beer in hand. He used his free hand to pull off his shirt then opened his jeans as he finished the beer.

“Yeah. I forgot how she acted. Your personality seems to drown out all the assholes I’m friends with.” She explained, rubbing her face and finishing her beer. “Just please try and not scare her off so much.” Angela pleaded, kissing along his back. 

“No promises surgartits. Might have to strangle her if she keeps talking as if your life isn’t good enough for her.” Trevor shook his head. “Just like some plastic, always trying to make someone else just like them. Now you see why I live out here.” He explained, turning to face her.

“I thought it was because you completely own all of Blaine County and can get away with mass murder.” She said, nuzzling his chest. Trevor growled softly.

“That is top of the list.” He chuckled, helping her out of her clothes. “Now let’s take that shower.” He grinned. 

“I’m being serious Trevor, just a shower.” She said chuckling as they made their way into the bathroom and she turned the water on. It was cool, which felt amazing after the kind of night she hand. Angela kept her arm out of the way of the water as best she could as Trevor washed her body. He placed kisses along her throat and jaw as he cleaned her. It was weird to be washed by a man that seemed to be the definition of filth. 

The shower was just a shower. Angela got out naked and still wet and looked to see if she had any extra towels, she had one. “Oh look we can share.” She chuckled, holding it up and quickly drying herself off then handed it to Trevor. 

“You know if you want I can stay here and you two go have a girls day off.” Trevor said. 

“No!” Angela said a little too quickly. “I mean, no. I want you to come. I don’t want to be left alone with her please.” She whined.

Trevor stared at her. “Then why go?” He asked, taking the towel and drying his face before putting it on her bed and laid back on her bed wet and naked. “If she bothers you so damn much tell her to shove it and kick her out.” 

Angela looked at him with a raised brow and folded her arms as she stood there. “I’ve known her since forever Trevor, I can’t do that. She’s my best friend. You ever want to strangle a friend you’ve been close with?” She asked him. The older man made a face as he thought about it.

“I want to strangle everyone that doesn’t count. But yes I know the feeling. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna be nice to her.” He said standing. Angela rolled her eyes.

“Just don’t kill her, that’s all I’m asking. Please.” She said softly as she pulled on shorts and a shirt. Trevor chuckled as he stood and stretched. 

“Maybe.” Was all he said as he left her trailer, with his clothes in his hands and went to go get dressed. Angela couldn’t help but laugh and put on some socks and sneakers. Her phone pinged and she sighed, getting up and looking at it. 

You two done yet? Or do I have to come back later?-Ally

Angela rolled her eyes and huffed as she typed a reply. Yes we’re done. He just went to his place to get changed. -Ange 

She grabbed her wallet, a little bag, putting everything she needed in the bag she walked out of the trailer, seeing Trevor stalking over, shoulders back, walking like he owned everything. That gant was just the sexiest thing she’s ever seen. Angela licked her lips and turned to lock up the tin box. She turned and there he was, in a sleeveless shirt and jeans and boots. Angela shook her head and couldn’t help but bit her lip when she looked him over. 

“Like what you’re seeing cupcake?” He smirked, leaning against the fence to her yard. The brunette nodded, walking over to place a kiss to his cheek.

“Very much.” She told him as Ally pulled up, dirt and sand kicking up as she stopped short. 

“Okay who’s getting in front?” Ally asked as the passenger side window rolled down. Angela looked up at Trevor then back at Ally. Then pointed to the older man, the smile on Alex’s face fell and a shit eating grin formed on Trevor’s.

“He has longer legs than me, he needs the room.” She explained. Trevor walked over to the car and got in, having to push the chair back a little and adjust it the way he was comfortable. Angela got in on Alex’s side and stretched out, glad that Ally was about five foot nothing. 

Off they went. Alex put in her GPS and headed for the city. It was an awkward drive, Trevor kept bitching how her music sucked and how she drove way too slow for him. Angela had to keep her words to herself, well that and because the two of them didn’t let her get a word in edgewise. 

Two hours later they were coming down Vinewood Boulevard. Trevor glared out the window, mumbling things to himself and growling every now and then. Alex kept looking at him with a scared look on her face and Angela laid in the back seat hoping they’d get there soon. Alex took them to the Bean Machine first.

“Over priced shit in an overpriced cup.” Trevor spat as he got out of the cup. Angela shook her head and got out walking around to stand beside him.

“But they’re good. Promise.” She said chuckling as she walked towards it. Trevor rolled his eyes and followed her. Alex kept a good distance away from Trevor. When they ordered their drinks they sat down and Alex made sure to make it known she didn’t want to sit next to him again.

 

It was an annoying couple of hours, they went food shopping and clothes shopping for some fucking reason then they headed on back to Sandy Shores. Angela got the front seat this time and Trevor made it his life’s goal to piss off Alex as she drove. He bitched from the back seat, still shat on her driving. 

“I swear to god you’re the slowest fucking person to want to drive. Come one sweetheart there’s a fastest speed than forty fucking miles.” He growled, his accent coming through. Angela’s eyes went a little wide.

“Come the fuck down, eh?” She smirked, teasing him for his accent. Angela groaned softly as she felt the air around them snap and sizzle. Fuck.

“Stop the fucking car.” He growled, glaring into her blue eyes in the rearview mirror. Alex looked at Angela, the woman didn’t look back at her. The blond pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. Trevor got out, yanking her car door open and dragged her out of the car and pinned her to it by her shoulders.

“I’m only gonna fucking tell you this once tits. I have a fucking accent who gives fuck! You mock me again and I will cut your throat, and piss down it. Understood?” He growled, hazel eyes filled with murder. Angela got out of the car and came over to him. 

“Trev calm down, it’s not that serious.” She said softly. Alex’s blue eyes were huge and filled with fear. She looked like she was going to cry. 

“No, this bitch has been pushing my buttons since she fucking showed up. My buttons are pushed, do you want to see why I live out in the middle of nowhere?” He grinned at the blond, who just shook her head. 

“Trevor stop.” Angela said, trying to get between them. “You’re scaring her, that’s what you wanted, now stop.” The brunette said, pushing him away from her. Alex gripped the back of her shirt, putting her face into her shoulders. 

“Look, you drive since you’re so concerned with how slow she was going.” Angela said helping Alex into the back of the car, fixing the front seat so she could sit in the back with her friend. 

Trevor bared his teeth and got into the driver’s seat and once everyone was in, the car shot forward. He weaved through cars, changed the radio station and made it loud. Angela rolled her eyes as they were pinned back as he gunned it down the highway. She smoothed Alex’s hair and told her it would be alright. It didn’t stop the girl from crying and crying hard. When they got back Alex went into Angela’s trailer. Angela stood in front of the door, arms folded as she watched Trevor start to walk towards the trailer. He looked at her with a cocked brow.

“What?” He asked, looking at her.

“I don’t like the way you treated her earlier. That was rude and fucking crazy.” She told him. Trevor rolled his eyes and his body jerked back.

“You want to be walked on then be my fucking guest, that stupid bitch needs to learn her lesson. Just because she has fucking money doesn’t mean she can treat whoever isn’t like her like shit. Get the fuck out of here.” He growled, pacing the yard, his body moving in that way when he’s trying to make a point.

“Doesn’t fucking matter, you don’t threaten to kill someone!” She told him, raising her voice. Those hazel eyes locked on her with hate.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” He glared at her. “Now that she’s here you’re gonna question who the fuck I am? Sister you got another thing coming if you think for one fucking second I’m gonna change cause because of someone I’m fucking.” He spat, hands balled into fists as he glared at her. 

His words hurt her. That’s all she was? A good fuck for a couple of days? The brunette shook her head. “Never said that, never said you had to change. Just fucking keep that shit to a minimum. But oh I’m sorry I’m just someone you’re fucking so I have no say in how you treat my fucking friends. You know what go fuck yourself you asshole.” She snapped, glaring at him. Angela turned and walked up her steps. “Leave her keys in the mailbox and go fuck yourself.” She said, slamming the door behind her. 

Trevor watched as she slammed the door on him. “Fuck you too, you stupid bitch.” He yelled, picking up one of the yard chairs and sent it flying at the trailer. Trevor stalked out of the yard and threw the keys in the mailbox and went back to his place. In a fit of rage Trevor went on a little rampage in town, killing a couple people, mostly cops when they tried to stop him.


	5. Came for a Vacation, stayed for the Cannibalistic Meth head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, here we see a happy ever after. But of course it can never be a quiet one, considering it's Trevor Philips in the Mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this. I want to thank Angela for telling me she wanted a fanfiction written :D

Day: Who fucking knows anymore

Angela was jumped awake by a pounding on the door of her tin box. Groaning she sat up, looking around, seeing a mess on her floor and then over to her bedroom door where she heard Alex lightly snoring. She picked up her phone from the floor and saw it was nine in the morning. 

“Angela wake the fuck up! I’m not done with you!” Trevor’s voice came through, slurred, and angry.

“Great.” She mumbled, getting up and fixing her shirt. Angela went over to the door and opened it, leaning against the frame. There was Trevor six foot three, drunk and covered in blood. Her blue eyes went wide and looked at him. He had a bottle of liquor in his hand.

“Trevor what the fuck?” She hissed, stepping out of the trailer, closing the door behind her. The sun was blazing and hot already and it was nowhere near noon. 

The older man looked at her, glaring. “Shut the fuck up and listen.” He snapped, lifting the bottle and taking a swig of it. Angela glared at him, arms folded. She wasn’t going to talk back, with him like this there’s no telling what he could do if she tried to stand up to him. He stared at her, smashing the bottle on the floor and got into her personal space. 

“You’re an asshole Angela, a hypocrite and an asshole.” He started off, words slurred. She shook her head and just watched. “You shouldn’t stand up for anyone anyone if they treat those around you like shit just by the way they live. Fuck her.” He said, looking down at her. “Look Angela I love you and if you can’t accept that, I’m going to have to kill you.” He told her, stumbling towards her, getting closer. Angela stopped him from falling. She didn’t take his threat to kill her seriously, even though the way he was almost caked in dry blood should of told her to take it seriously. 

“Trevor, you’re drunk okay. I stood up for her because you were being rude. I know that’s who you are. But she doesn’t know that. She has never dealt with anyone like you.” She explained, looking at him. He put an arm around her, leaning against her. 

The older man looked at her and leaned in to kiss her. Angela shook her head and made a face, moving so he kissed her cheek. “You’re not kissing me when you’re covered in blood T.” She told him. 

“Then let’s go shower baby.” He grinned, putting his other arm around him and holding her to him tightly as he put his face in her neck. God she wanted to forgive him and just take him back into her trailer and wash him up and get him sober. But the other part, the part that wanted to beat his face in for talking to her like he did last night.

“No Trevor. I’m still angry at you for last night.” She told him trying to push him away, but he held her. He looked at her with a sad look on his drunken, scared, sexy fucking face. Angela groaned internally really hating that this scary looking man can look like a puppy one second after threatening to kill her.

“Come on Angela. I’m sorry.” He told her softly, saying her name again. Fuck. That did her in. He said her name and along with an apology. She sighed and shook her head before meeting his drunken hazel gaze. 

“You’ll be forgiven if you can remember this conversation when you’re sober.” She told him with a challenging smile. “Look, come in and sleep this off.” Angela said, pulling away and leading him up the three simple steps. Trevor didn’t make it up those three easy steps, he stumbled and made it into her trailer with Angela’s help. She sighed moving the pillow on the couch and put it where his head would go. The brunette pushed him down so he was laying on the couch. 

“You not gonna come lay with me?” He mumbled, opening his arms. As much as she wanted to she gave him a small smile and shook her head.

“No, you’re not getting a treat. Sleep.” She told him, taking one of his hands and giving it a little squeeze before locking the trailer door and putting down a bottle of water beside the couch and went into her room. Ally had her back to the wall, in her silk pjs and her hair done perfectly so she could sleep. 

Yawning softly she crawled in beside her friend and just laid there for a little with her eyes closed. She could hear Trevor cursing and talking to himself out in the living room. Heard him get up and pace the room. She fell asleep after a couple of minutes of paying attention to what he was doing. 

Angela was shaken awake, it felt like she’d just fallen asleep and now she was being woken up again. She groaned, waving at whoever was shaking her. “Come on, couple more minutes.” She mumbled.

“No Angela, wake up.” Ally’s voice whispered to her. “Your little crazy boyfriend is covered in blood passed out in the livingroom.” She told her.

Angela sighed nodding. “I know he is. I put him there to sober up.” She said, not opening her eyes, or moving from her spot on the bed.

“Why the hell is he covered in blood!” The blond hissed.

“He probably killed a couple of people.” Angela said nonchalantly. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You let a murderer sleep in your house?” She said quietly, her brown eyes looking from Angela to the bedroom door.

“Listen, you’re a lot safer with him in the house than by yourself.” She explained, opening her eyes and staring at her friend. “Please I just want to sleep.” Angela whined.

“No, you’re not leaving me to be awake by myself with him in the house.” Alex told her, glaring at her friend. Angela sighed, rubbing her face and sat up. 

“God, Alex please stop. He hasn’t done anything to you that you didn’t deserve.” She told the blond. Ally’s mouth fell open and she started to say something and Angela shook her head. “He’s a crazy, dirty, psychopathic man, I know that. He’s into hard drugs and is in the drug trade, he’s probably killed a fuck ton of people. But he hasn’t killed me or you. So cut the man some fucking slack okay? And don’t make fun of his accent. If I didn’t step in last night you would of been chopped up and thrown out in the desert.” She told her.

“No, I don’t waste things that could be used. She would be eaten.” Trevor’s voice came from the bedroom door. Angela looked over and he had a smirk on his face as his hazel eyes honed in on the brunette. She gave him a little smile.

“You’re smiling at him when he just told you he’d eat me.” Alex said looking at her best friend. “I don’t know what happened to you these past couple of days, or what he’s done to you, but this isn’t you. What happened to my best friend? The one that was always there for me.” The blond said. Trevor rolled his eyes as she spoke, turning to leave the room and grab a beer.

“I say you let me kill her and we’ll have a feast tonight.” Trevor called from the other room. 

Ally looked at Angela with wide brown eyes. “You’re not gonna let him do that to me are you?” She asked, whispering so he wouldn’t hear her. The brunette looked at Alex and shook her head.

“You really think I’d throw you to the wolves? You’re fucking ridiculous.” She said, shaking her head again and ran her fingers through her hair. “Ally, look, all I’m saying is, you need to be considerate of the people that live out here, because they know the lay of the land one, and two some are probably mass murderers. You can’t act all big and bad just because you live a better life than them.” She explained to her friend.

“What she means is stop being a fucking bitch. But in her nice way.” Trevor said from the couch with a chuckle. Angela could hear the smile in his words when he spoke. 

“He’s right, that’s what I’m saying. You can’t get to know people if you don’t let your views overpower everything.” Angela said looking at Alex. Who just looked at her with a frown.

“How can I try and get to know him if he’s one old and two a crazy guy?” She asked, playing with her fingers.

“How about you try and keep your fucking mouth shut when it doesn’t concern you. That’s a big thing for me.” He told her. Angela sighed. 

“Don’t be rude one.” The brunette said.

“But he’s rude!” She whined.

“How old are you?” Angela hissed, getting out of bed. “Look, I’m gonna borrow your car, I need to go wash my clothes. Stay here and get to know the man. Just don’t look him in the eye too much.” Angela teased. A laugh came from the other room and Angela couldn’t help but smile at Alex who sighed. 

“And Trevor try not to skin the girl.” She said as she put on her flip flops and grabbed her empty bag and put her dirty clothes into it and the towels in it. She grabbed her wallet and her phone. “I’ll see you two in an hour or so.” Angela smiled at Alex and kissed the top of her head and waved at Trevor as she unlocked the trailer door.

“What? I don’t get a kiss goodbye?” He asked, watching her. 

“No, I told you if you can remember our conversation when you were pissed drunk you’d get treats.” Angela said and left. Trevor watched as Angela left, not knowing what she was talking about.

“Conversation? What fucking conversation?” He asked, rubbing his face as he groaned and stood up so he could start pacing the small room. He tried to think about what they’d talked about what the fuck she was talking about.

 

Angela wasn’t even gone twenty minutes before she got a text. She sighed, pushing fingers through her hair. 

Angela. Oh my god, he’s pacing the living room and talking to himself.-Ally

She groaned as she read it, shaking her head. 

Ally you’re fine, he’s not going to hurt you. Just don’t piss him off or look at him the wrong way.-Ang  
Now please, I have clothes to wash. Just play on your phone and I’ll be back soon. xoxo-Ang

Trevor growled softly as he smashed a bottle onto the floor and cursed loudly. “What the fuck did we talk about?” He groaned, rubbing his face and stalking back and forth. “I’m here probably because I apologized, that’s for sure, but what the fuck else?” He grabbed another beer from the fridge and continued to pace. His boots thumping on the shitty made floor, gently shaking the trailer.

 

Trevor had been trying to think of what they had talked about, it had gotten him so angry that he smashed another bottle of beer onto the floor before storming out of the tin box to his truck. The car shot forward and off he was to the laundromat where he knew Angela would be. He stopped his truck right in front of the door and barged in, mumbling to himself.

“Angela.” He snapped walking over to her and yanking her off the chair she was sitting on and pushed her up against one of the washers, getting in her face. “What the fuck conversation are you talking about? I know I apologized, but what the fuck else did we talk about?” He asked her, looking at her, his hazel eyes angry.

For the time away from her trailer Angela enjoyed the feeling of doing a normal task for once. She wasn’t hurting anyone, she was washing her clothes and the towels her and Trevor had used. That’s all. It was fun, even when it wasn’t supposed to be. It was also quiet, that she didn’t like so much. She could swear she could hear Trevor bitching and shit. Until she was pulled off the metal chair she was on and pressed up against a washer. She didn’t panic as much as she should have when she heard her name.

As Trevor talked she just watched how angry he got when she asked her the question, she couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Well you remember that part. That’s good. And what the other parts?” She asked, chuckling as she thought how she could mess with him. “Well…” Her voice drifted as she looked down at her stomach, putting a hand on it with a little smile on it. The older man stiffened, following her eyes and pulled away from her. He got down to the same level as her stomach, then looked up at her, his hands out reached, then they balled into fists. She couldn’t read his face and with that she couldn’t hold her joke together. The brunette started to laugh and laugh hard. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She gasped, covering her mouth as she saw the surprise and then anger on Trevor’s face. “Oh my god that was good.” She laughed, bending over a little and shaking her head. 

“You bitch.” He growled, low enough so only they could hear it. Angela tried to calm herself and looked up at Trevor when he stood at his full height. She chuckled, leaning against him. 

“It was a joke.” Angela giggled, putting her face into his chest, he still wore his bloody shirt. Trevor shook his head and clenched his teeth. She looked up at him and gave him a little smile. “Everything else wasn’t important, what was is you apologized to me. And good you remembered that.” She said. 

The brunet growled, bending and kissing her roughly, forcing her back against the machine again. She moaned softly, cupping his face and holding him to her as they kissed. Trevor pulled away and went and nibbled her ear. “Could fuck you right here and no one would tell us anything.” He growled in her ear. Angela blushed red at the thought.

“Maybe because they know you’ll kill anyone that’ll try to tell you no.” She countered, chuckling. “Not fair, no Trev.” She told him, shaking her head and kissing his cheek. He groaned and put his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her and just leaned against her. “I have clothes to wash Trevor. You don’t have to stay here.” 

“You telling me you don’t want me here?” He said, cocking a brow and looking down at her.

“Maybe. What you gonna do if I say I don’t want you here?” Angela crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him, challenging him.

Trevor grinned and wrapped a hand around her throat lightly, pulling her to him. “Probably put you over my knee.” He promised her, his thumb moving up and down her throat. Angela couldn’t help but shiver and chew her bottom lip at him. He could feel her pulse hammer against his thumb. “Feels like you like the sound of that.” He purred, bending to bite into her bottom lip. She moaned softly, wanting to press against him, but he pushed her away from him with a smirk on his face as he kissed her roughly, forcefully again.

Angela pulled away, licking her lips before she remembered how he’d talked to her last night, what really made her snap. Her hand shot out and she slapped him, hard. He looked at her, hazel eyes wide, everyone in the place stopped moving, all that was heard were the machines. “Do not get all cutesy with me after you told me that I was just someone you were fucking.” She glared at him as she spoke. “I don’t give two fucks if that’s all this is, you don’t tell someone that Trevor.” She hissed, pushing him away from her and folding her arms.

The older man grinned at her. “You just love slapping me don’t you?” He questioned her, folding his arms across his chest. “But whatever, yeah, yeah I hear you. Don’t be more of an asshole. Gotcha.” He nodded, rubbing his face and looking around. “Fuck you looking at? Got a problem?” He yelled, glaring at everyone in the place. Everyone that had looked on looked away and continued on with their clothes. 

“I’m gonna go sugartits. Got business to take care of.” He mumbled, turning his hazel orbs to her. 

“No you’re not, you need to be cleaned up first. Who the hell knows what kind of wounds you got. You need a shower.” She told him, hands on her hips. Trevor chuckled, pushing her back up against the washing machine. 

“Don’t know how fucking much I love when you get all demanding.” He growled, bending to put his face in her neck. “Glad I apologized when I did. Don’t know how I could go on without my partner in crime.” He chuckled, smirking as he pulled away. 

“Alex looks like a good next.” She teased. Angela couldn’t help but laugh at the face he made. “Be nice, she’s trying. I’m sure she just left you alone while you made a mess of the place.” The brunette shook her head and sighed. “Listen I’m almost done, go shower and I should be home when you’re done.” 

Trevor nodded, sighing as he pulled away. “Yeah, see you.” He said, flicking her nose playfully and then left. Angela watched him walk out, more like stalk out. She really couldn’t get over the way he walked. 

Angela got home to see that there were smashed beer bottles on her floor and beer starting to stick to it. She sighed and went to put her clothes away. “Hey Ally. How’d you like the peace and quiet?” She asked. 

The blond looked up from her phone. “It wasn’t that quiet, he came in here, took a shower, then left, bitching. Then he told me to tell you he’ll be back later. There was something he had to do. And if he wasn’t back later to check with Ron what was happening.” She said, sitting up. Still in her pjs, but her hair was out and was falling around her shoulders. 

Hearing that made Angela’s stomach knot. God he was going out on one of his stupid missions alone? Fuck. She rubbed her face and groaned. “Fuck, this asshole.” She growled. Angela tried not to worry, she knew he could handle himself, he’s done it before she got here, so there was nothing to worry about. He was fine. No matter how much she wanted to turn him into the police, or skin him herself she believed in him. 

The rest of the day was boring and quiet, it was horrible. Angela cleaned the trailer, Alex took a shower, then the brunette cooked dinner and they sat down eating and watching TV, talking about random shit. Alex didn’t bring up how ansty Angela was feeling, she didn’t talk about Trevor, which was good.

The day came to a close and Alex went to bed and Angela sat out in front of the trailer with a beer and just listened to the crickets and the whines of the coyotes. She had music playing, softly beside her on the steps. It was just the sounds of the outside and then her music, but after a couple of minutes there was yelling and a truck pulling in and she could hear Ron’s voice. Her stomach dropped and Angela got out of her chair to look over in the direction everything was coming from.

Then her phone rang, stopping the music and causing her to jump out of her skin. “Oh my god.” She sighed, holding her hand to her heart. Angela grabbed her phone and answered it. “Hello?” She asked, eyes darting over to where she heard all the noise.

“Angela? It’s Ron, could you come over to Trevor’s please?” He said, hanging up before she could even answer. It’s not like he needed to answer, but it was nice. She quickly put her stuff back into the trailer, grabbed her keys and locked up before heading over. The truck was riddled with holes and parked in the middle of the damned road, there was blood leading from the back of the truck to the open front door to Trevor’s trailer. Her heart sank and she couldn’t help but shake her head as she made her way to the door. 

“Ah fuck! Easy with that Ron.” Trevor’s voice came through. 

“Oh thank god.” She sighed quietly as she moved into the trailer to find Trevor on his couch, barechested and blood everywhere. Ron was sitting beside the man with a knife in his side. The older man looked up and smiled at her.

“Hey beautiful, glad you’re awake.” He chuckled, hissing as he glared down at the man beside him. She didn’t know what to say, couldn’t think of anything else besides yelling at him for almost getting himself killed.

“What the fuck Trevor!” She yelled, folding her arms. “You fucking leave Alex with that kind of message then come back looking like swiss cheese?” Angela hissed. He looked away and shrugged.

“I came back didn’t I? Listen everything is fine. I han-” He started.

“I don’t give a flying fucking shit if you handled whatever shit pit you got yourself into this time.” She snapped, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose before rubbing her face and trying to calm down again. “You listen, we may just be having amazing fucking sex, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about your well-being you psychotic fucking man.” She explained to him, looking at his hazel eyes. Ron had stopped picking out whatever he was picking out in Trevor’s side to stiffen and move away.

Trevor looked at her, watching her before sighing himself. “Look Ange, I’m sorry I worried you, but this is my life. I gotta handle my territory. I gotta make sure I’m the only one up here selling.” He explained, but that didn’t make her any better, just made her sick. 

“Yeah, well while I’m still here try not to get yourself killed okay? Otherwise you’ll have to answer to me, okay?” She said, staring at him. The brunet chuckled, nodding.

“Yes ma’am.” He teased. “Go lay down, I’m sure Ron will be done soon.” He glared down at the man who had just pulled a bullet from Trevor’s side. Angela made a face and nodded, going into Trevor’s room. It was a mess, like the man in the other room, it didn’t stop her from crawling into the bed and laying down. She groaned softly at the feel of a bed, she may have slept on the her bed for a couple of hours earlier, but she was still sleeping on a fucking couch.

Angela woke to something attached to her, more like someone when she finally got around to being fully awake she looked down and found Trevor, wrapped around her, his face in her chest. She sighed, shaking her head as she just laid there, her hand smoothing the back of his neck and along his shoulders. Her phone vibrated, letting her know she had messages and missed calls. 

“Really?” She mumbled and moved a little to get the phone from her pocket and saw it was Alex. The brunette rolled her eyes and just let her phone fall to the bed and laid there. She enjoyed his snoring, enjoyed him being around her, loved his warmth even though she was sweaty. Angela closed her eyes and laid there with him. This was nice, she’d like to stay here forever. 

“You should.” Trevor said. She said that out loud? Angela opened her eyes and looked down at him. 

“I can’t I have a job and family down in the city.” She said weakly. 

“Please, if they have a car then I don’t see what’s the problem.” He said shrugging, hand slipping up under her shirt, his scared fingertips tracing designs in her side. “Every day with me I can always promise that amazing feeling that you might die whenever.” He grinned.

Angela laughed and shook her head. “Yeah, that’s the only thing that worries me.” She told him. She sat up and Trevor moved so his head was in her lap and he was looking up at her. 

“If that’s the only thing that worries you, then I guess the deed is sealed.” He chuckled. 

“No, we have other matters. Like I’m not living in a fucking trailer anymore. I’d like some hot water sometimes. And for fucksake some AC. And really cold beers, not okay cold. I want to be able for it to freeze.” She explained, sounding whiny, but she had a right, he didn’t need to buy the place, he just needed to live there with her.

Trevor chuckled. “You city people. Whatever you want.” He told her, shrugging. “I just need a place to sleep and piss, I’m done.” He explained. Angela nodded, looking at him, looking at his face, seeing those hazel eyes. He seemed relaxed, even though he probably had a couple of bullets picked out of him.

“Then I guess it is sealed.” She said, chewing her bottom lip, a smile trying to break out across her face. “I haven’t even been here a full fucking week.” She sighed, shaking her head.

“Please, you probably have, I did drug you, who knows how long I’ve kept you here.” He teased her. Angela rolled her eyes. 

“So I am being brainwashed then. Man is Alex going to flip.” She laughed, bending to kiss him. Trevor gladly kissed her back. Angela pulled away, licking her lips and looking down at him. “Now I have no time for you, I have to look for a house.” She teased, chuckling as she reached for her phone, laying back down on the bed and went onto the internet and looked for a house.

Trevor lifted her shirt up and kissed along her stomach. “Leave that for later.” He purred against her skin. Angela chuckled, gently pushing him away, but he didn’t let up. He pinned her hands up above her head and towered over her with a little grin on his face.

“How can I help you?” She chuckled, looking up at him, playfully trying to get out of his hold. But he tightened his grip on her wrists, bending to run his nose along her jaw and then down her throat where he sunk his teeth into her neck. Angela laughed, moving her head so he got more room. 

Trevor pinned both her hands above her head with one of his, his now free hand went up under her shirt to push it up so he could kiss, nip and bite her skin. Angela squirmed a little, watching him, wanting to touch him too. “I liked it better without the foreplay.” She told him, which made him chuckle. 

“I can never win.” He told her, pulling her shorts down along with his sweats. 

The afternoon was spent with them having sex. When they were one Angela was breathless and Trevor was boneless beside her. “God that was amazing.” He chuckled, laying his face against her stomach and just laying there on her. Angela nodded, eyes closed and her fingers running through the hair that he had left on the back of his head. 

“Yes it was.” She chuckled.

 

The next couple of days Angela was looking for a place. She had to explain to Alex that she wanted this, wanting to be with this man. Of course the blond put up a fight, bringing up the perfect argument of ‘you’ve only known him for a couple of days’. She was right, but she felt like she knew him better than anyone from back home in this short period of time. He didn’t hide anything from her, and if he did he’d tell her after it happened. He wasn’t perfect, far from it, but neither was she. She was glad she took this trip, she needed it. She didn’t know how much until now she was thinking about moving away from Vinewood.

Angela was using Alex’s laptop, it made it easier to look at homes and stuff. She was sitting at the table with Trevor sprawled on the couch, watching TV with a beer in hand on his stomach. Alex was right beside her, looking over her shoulder. “Ange, I don’t know about this.” She said, for the hundredth time since Angela had told her she wanted to stay. The brunette sighed and ignored Alex as she looked through the houses. 

“How many rooms do you want?” She asked, talking to Trevor. He grumbled and looked over at her, shrugging. 

“I don’t fucking know. Not a lot?” He said, looking back over at the TV again. 

Alex rolled her eyes. “He’s not even helping you! Or paying for it.” She snapped. Angela held her hand up. 

“I told him I’m buying it, and he’s used to his little shack, he doesn’t know what a house is supposed to be like.” She countered. “So four bedrooms. Some for your guns, give you a little room to talk to Ron and all of that. Our room, a basement would be cool.” Angela said, talking to herself mostly. 

“His weapons?” Alex hissed. “He has weapons?!” Her voice got higher in octave. Angela nodded, narrowing down the search. 

“I want a dog, we’re getting a dog. Or a cat, maybe birds? Birds.” She nodded, chewing her bottom lip as she found two homes that caught her eye. Trevor listened to her as he watched TV, finishing his beer and grabbing another from right beside the couch.

“Never had a weapons room. Sounds good. I’m sure Ron would like the organization.” He said, starting on his next beer. 

“So would I.” She countered, chuckling as she checked out the homes. “This one is nice. It’s out of Sandy Shores, more towards Poleto Bay, is that gonna be a problem?” She asked, turning to look at him. 

“Little bit considering my airway is in Sandy Shores sweet’ums.” He mocked at her, batting his lashes at her. Angela chuckled, shaking her head.

“So something close, got it.” She said, turning back and looking at some more places. “Okay there’s one in Grapeseed, it’s a lot closer.” She told him. Trevor nodded. 

“That’ll work.” He told her, finishing off the beer. Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, rubbing her face.

“Okay, I can see you’re being serious. I want you to be happy Ange, I really do. But this is moving too fast.” She sighed, looking at her friend. 

The brunette looked at her. “I know it’s moving fast, but if it doesn’t work out I’ll have a house that’s mine. You can come and visit whenever you want. It’ll be great.” She explained.

“If it doesn’t work out, he could kill you. Don’t you get that?” She snapped, whispering as if Trevor couldn’t hear her from the three feet she was away from him.

“Would of killed her already.” He said, holding up a fresh new beer. Angela gestured to him, sort of like telling Alex ‘I told you so’. 

“I swear to god you two are both fucking crazy.” She snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose. Angela and Trevor both snickered at that. 

“Look, if you really care about what Angela wants, then shut the fuck up and be her friend. Stop being a whiny little bitch.” Trevor countered. Angela nodded as she jotted down the info she needed. 

“I love you Ally, but Trevor is right. You’re making this about you. You had your day the first time you were here.” She said, turning off the laptop and walking out of the trailer with her phone in hand. Angela called and set up a time to go see the house.

“Okay, we’ll be able to go see it tomorrow Afternoon.” She beamed as she walked back into the can. “I can’t wait to see it.” Angela giggled, sitting on Trevor’s lap. He chuckled.

“Well let’s hope there’s enough room for cookin’.” He laughed. Alex cocked a brow at that.

“No, you’re not cooking meth in my house Trevor.” Angela scolded. He pouted, pulling her down towards him. The blonde’s eyes went wide.

“M-meth? METH?!” Alex shook her head, getting up off the chair. “I’m done, I can’t. Look, Ange, call me and I’ll come help you move. Without a doubt. I just need to leave and wrap my head around this.” The blonde said, grabbing her laptop and started to pack. 

“Alright, it was great having you over, really. Loved seeing you.” She smiled. Alex was done packing her shit and she gave Angela a hug and didn’t bother to look at Trevor as she left. Trevor chuckled.

“My this is going to be fun.” He purred.

“Let’s hope so.” She chuckled, shrugging. 

 

It was a month before Angela and Trevor finally moved into the house, it was a two floor place, wrap around porch, they had a small little pond in their backyard, it was grassy, something the older man wasn’t really used to. The inside was nice, homey feeling. Carpet in the living room, wood everywhere else, linoleum in the kitchen. It had Four bedrooms, two on the first floor, two on the second floor along with bathrooms. Closet space like no one’s seen. The kitchen was open, had a back door into the back yard. 

The house came with some furniture, they kept some of it and threw out the rest, or kept it outside so Trevor could sit on it, shoot it, set it on fire or piss on it. She had a housewarming party, Alex came, she also helped them move like she said she would, she was a lot better with Trevor this time. Wade and Ron came bringing themselves. And she got to meet Trevor’s friends Michael and Franklin.

Two weeks into living there Angela was sitting on the couch they had on the front porch, her knees to her chest as she sat out there watching everything, with a beer. Trevor was taking a shower, she made him because a couple of days before he came home covered in blood, smelling like piss, and all kinds of chemicals. A deer went across the front yard with a couple others following behind.

They all scattered when Trevor came out of the house, loud as can be, barefoot and shirtless. He had a beer in one hand and a sniper rifle against his shoulder. “You are not.” She said, lifting her head from her knees. 

“Hey, it’s hunting season one, and two it’s a lot healthier to eat then the shit you get from the gas station. And it’s good I can eat this forever. You won’t have to see any part of it but the meat you cook.” He told her as he sat beside her, putting his beer on the floor beside his feet and set up his shot. “And it’s not like we’ll get a fine, it’s out land.” He winked at her and quickly took down two deers. Angela made a face and looked at him, shaking her head.

“I didn’t know you were one for health.” She countered, sipping her beer.

“Not one for settling down either.” He told her, putting the rifle beside the couch. Trevor looked at her with a wink and cracked the can.

“This is settling down for you? Wow. Wonder what getting married is.” She said.

“See that’s a foot in the grave, getting married.” He teased, draining the half the can. “We’ll wait until you’re in your thirties for that.” He chuckled. 

It was quiet out, besides the crickets and the coyotes. It was nice. Sitting here beside a man that could very well snap one day and kill her without a second thought. But hey, that’s the part she doesn’t want to think about. “Yeah, let’s stay settled for a while.” She nodded, agreeing as she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

Angela could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, love writing it. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
